The Leonhart Saga
by Rika Heartilly
Summary: A childhood friend of Rinoa's has returned... and has taken over Dollet and Galbadia. Not to mention Rinoa herself. Squall goes undercover as a gladiator and the others are on standby.
1. Important Note

**The Leonhart Saga**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer**: This story isn't mine, nor are any of the characters in this. I found this on a site and decided I'd add it on this site for the hell of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_To the original author:_

Please don't sue me. I honestly have no money. Well, I have about 5 cents in one of my old school shoes... but oh well. Think of this as your ticket to STARDOM!!!! Oops, I'm acting like Selphie... uh oh... Yeah... e-mail me for any complaints. See my address below.

Anyway, IF the original author decides to search for the poor, defenseless girl who wants to promote your story, just take a second to think...

Three little things:

This story RULES...

I wish it were mine...

AND I will gladly pay to own this story (Just the plot)!!!!!!!! Any price! But take heed- it could take me about a **gazillion** years to actually _GET_ the money...

And, yeah.................................................. YOU READ MY REVOLUTIONS STORY DIDN'T YA?!?! YOU STOLE SOME OF MY LINES! But I ain't mad at ya. It was for the best. THE BEST STORY!!!! Well, maybe the second best... God knows I had a laugh at that story

Gundam Wing- The Parody From Hell.

Aw, heck. Maybe First best, I don't know. Its for the general public to decide.

You just think about that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_And for you people who don't know what the hell I'm on about_- I found this on fantasysquare.com. It is a kick-ass site and has stuff from FF7-10. AND IT HAS LOADS OF MIDIS!!!!!!!!!!! 

For any flames (if you aren't the original author), send them to:

sorceress_rinoa_leonhart@hotmail.com

and if you don't have an e-mail address, then get one. You have internet access to read this, so what are you waiting for?!?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well Anyhoo, please read this, it is a kick-ass fanfic, and I highly commend the original author, whoever you may be. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

~*~*~*~

Time: 3025 A.D, 5 years after the FF8 events.

Place: Planet Earth (As Squall knows it)

Location: Somewhere in Winhill. The Leonhart House, Squall and Rinoa's summerhouse, a present from Laguna for their wedding. 

~*~*~*~

"Bo-KOOO! Where are you, you little pest! Get over here!" Angelo barked. "If Miss Rinoa finds out you broke a vase when she comes back, you're dead!" 

"It wasn't me! It was Lotar!" Boko replied as he peeped out of a trunk. 

"WAS NOT!" Lotar replied. The Mooba seemed pretty angry. 

"Then who was it?" Angelo growled. 

"It was a stray cat damn it Angelo, not us!" Lotar said. 

The three pets were at the living room of the summerhouse, squabbling over a broken vase. Rinoa and Squall had left them there with a house robot, named TK, to look after the house and them while they were away with the rest of the old gang. 

TK came into the room. It was short robot that ran on four wheels and had a round body and an equally round head with a slot that was his sight sensors, always flashing green. "What's going on?" he asked with his mechanic voice, which Rinoa had programmed to be a perfect imitation of Brad Pitt's voice. 

"A stray cat broke a vase TK. We tried to catch her but…" Boko said.

"…Well, you can't have everything. It's ok; we'll get a new vase. But why are you squabbling? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Actually…NO!" Angelo said sourly. 

"Really, I miss Miss Rinoa and Master Squall awfully a lot…" Lotar said. 

"Me too…" Boko sighed.

"Tch, tch, tch… I can't bear to watch you three suffer just because you're bored. Would you like me to tell you a story?" TK proposed to the three animals. 

"What story?" Boko said enlivening. 

"About Master Squall and Miss Rinoa."

"Oh, yes! Do tell us TK! Please!" Lotar said with a happy growl. 

"Yes, yes!" Boko said happily and a feather went off his tail. 

"Which story are you gonna talk about TK?" Angelo said. 

"You know, the one that led to the situation of today…" TK said. 

"Oh, I get it…Well you need my help in that." 

"Yeah, I know. Will you help?" 

"Sure…" Angelo said and lied on the carpet. 

Boko and Lotar sat eagerly on the carpet. TK began his story. 

~*~*~*~

The gladiator entered the arena with his comrades under the hot summer sun. His helmet's mask covers his face, but his eagle sharp eyes are visible. He's lightly 

armored, as his comrades are, wailing no shield, just a one-hand sword. Across him and his fellow warriors are the gladiators of the opponent party, their party's enemy. To their right is the throne of Dollet's Duke, Duke Henry. They all turn to him, and hail. Except of him. He does not believe the Duke is worth his respect. Or any other's respect. Neither does the Emperor of Galbadia, Emperor Zelenick of Galbadia. Zelenick is a scoundrel, same as Vinzer Deling was. Using the Galbadian army he took over the government, and turned all Galbadia into an Empire, threatening the other counties as well. 

~*~*~*~

"OH!" Lotar exclaimed in terror. 

"Did he do that?!" Boko said terrified. 

"Yes, but don't interrupt me." TK said.

~*~*~*~

The young gladiator did not hail. He didn't even look at the Duke. He turned his back at him! The crowd murmured in awe and surprise. Who was he to disobey? It was something new to the crowd, but they liked it. They cheered. The young gladiator knelt to the ground, and touching the soil, sent a thought to his father. The gladiator stood knelt in position, but his hand was ready to reach for his sword. Drops of sweat have formed on his forehead, and his arms shine under the sun from 

the sweat. His comrades have spread out, and so have the opponents. They wait for the Duke to give them the sign to fight. A fellow gladiator looks at the young one. 

"He'll be ok Vermillion…" he thought. 

The Duke gives the signal, and the battle begins. Bodies clash with one another. An enemy dashed up to the young gladiator with a yell, but he just stands knelt there starring at him. The gladiator named Vermillion saw that the young one was in trouble.

"Jerr! Look out!" he yelled and turned to deal with his opponent. 

The first gladiator waited till his opponent was close enough and then, silent as a serpent yet quick as a bullet drew his sword and ran it through the enemy's heart, then drove it out. His opponent fell to the ground with a thump. The young man quickly tuned to deal with a second guy coming from his side. The two swords clashed with force. The young gladiator realized a little late his opponent was beyond his power, size and ability. The big guy with a blow threw the young one backwards, and his sword was thrown aside. The young gladiator got up quickly, but as he had lost his sword, he just tried to avoid the other guy's blows. A side strike scratched his arm quite deeply, and he groaned. The gladiator who had shouted before picked up the young one's sword and shouted at him: "Jeremiah! Catch!" and threw his sword at him. 

As the bigger guy swung his sword in front of him, Jeremiah made a back flip, and caught his sword in the air. He landed on his feet holding his sword, and with a swirl cut the other guy's stomach and his insides were spilled out. With a second swirl Jeremiah cut his head off his shoulders.

~*~*~*~

"Yaikes!" Boko said. 

~*~*~*~

Jeremiah then turned to see if any of his comrades needed help. He didn't notice a third enemy creeping up from behind with an axe. Luckily, a fellow of his did. 

Jeremiah turned quickly only to see his opponent falling to the ground face down with a short dagger on the back of his head. Jeremiah looked at his comrade. 

"…Duke…" he said so lowly, only himself heard him, and then he raised his thumb to him. 

Duke, a large but mute black also lift his thumb with a smile. Another battle was over, and Jeremiah and his partners had won. With a small price. Two gladiators Jeremiah didn't know were dead, but it didn't matter. They were disposable anyway. While the rest of the gladiators turned towards the Duke of Dollet to hail, Jeremiah kept his back at him and thought of his love. How long it had been since he last saw her? The crowd saw Jeremiah's behavior, and murmured once more. He impressed them. A fantastic warrior yet he showed no respect towards the Duke. Rumors had it he was a reputed criminal and had killed a few of his older comrades during fights. But no one knew much about him. Jeremiah followed his comrades to the dungeons they were kept. Because, Jeremiah isn't a free man, neither are his comrades. They are slaves. But only his body. His oul and mind are wild and free. So are his comrades. Free slaves, and that is why they walk with their heads to the sky, looking up, with their faces cold as ice, rebels in their own way against the unrightfully Emperor and his rule. In the dungeons under the arena, they have their weapons taken away, and take off their armor. They can wash off the blood from their hands with water, and head for their cells. Each cell hosts six men, not very cramped. The owner and trainer of the gladiators walks hastily among the cells, checking them, and speaking to them encouraging and rewarding words. 

"Jeremiah? You ok son? Ough, that's a nasty cut over there…Vermillion, take care of that wound son." The owner said looking at Jeremiah's wound as he sat in the cell. The owner's a mid-aged man that sympathizes his gladiators and tries not to make their lives more miserable than they already are. And the gladiators know that, and like him. 

Vermillion sat heavily next to Jeremiah. "Man, I'm dirt…" he whined. 

Duke sat opposite them, and with nods showed Jeremiah's wounded arm and pointed at Vermillion. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll stitch him up, don't worry Duke." Vermillion said impatiently.

Jeremiah lifted his head and lay back on the wall, looking up. His eyes are frozen ice blue. He isn't older than twenty, with brown untidy hair tied in a short ponytail on the back of his head. He has a few days old beard, clumsily trimmed with scissors (Russell Crow style). His face is dirty from the sweat and the dust of the arena and the hot sun and strands of hair fall on his face. He grimaced as Vermillion examined his wound. He lifted his other hand and with the back of his palm wiped his forehead. As the dirt, the sweat and the hair moved off his forehead, a vertical left scar was visible. 

The man is Squall Leonhart.

~*~*~*~

"You're kidding!!!" Lotar bawled. 

"It can't be true! Our master a slave!" Boko twirped. 

"Oh, yes it is little ones. Our master was a slave and a gladiator." Angelo assured them. 

"How the hell did that happen? How come!?" Lotar said.

" I'll tell you. Be quiet now." TK continued. 

~*~*~*~

As he stared at the ceiling, Squall looked back to how he got there in the first place. God, it all looked so far away, yet it had been only five months…

~*~*~*~

"SeeD member Squall Leonhart is requested to report to the Headmaster's office please. I repeat, SeeD member Squall Leonhart is requested to report to the 

Headmaster's office please…" the voice on the Garden intercom said. 

Squall looked up. He was reading a book in the Library about the newest models of Gunblades. He closed the book, and picked himself up to head for Cid's office. 

'Wonder what Cid's up to now?…Nah, none of my business.' He thought as he took the elevator. He solemnly walked into Cid's new office, which was next to the old one. He saluted, and then Cid nodded 'at ease'. 

"Thank you for coming right away Squall. I have a job for you. We had word from a client four hours ago. A SeeD is requested to arrest a criminal at the north eastern portion of Kashkabald Desert. They asked especially for you, and I may say they paid us pretty well. Are you ok with that?" Cid told him. 

"Yes Sir." Squall replied. Inside him, he'd rather not go, but since they had asked especially for him…

"Leave whenever you're ready. But I remind you, the sooner the better. A Chocobo would be the best means of transport around there." Cid suggested. 

Squall saluted and left the office. He went to find Rinoa, to let her know he'd be away. She was quite dissatisfied to hear about that. 

"Hmpf! Like you two arranged it! I was planning to take you with me for shopping today!" she said with a frown. Then she lightened up. " Anyway, since they asked for you, it must be very important. Oh well, I can't have it all. Try to come back quickly." Rinoa said. 

"Ok, I promise." Squall replied. 

"Take this for good luck. I'll keep yours." Rinoa continued giving him her mother's ring.

"Thank you my Sorceress." Squall said teasing her.

"Oh, quiet you bum head!" She continued and blew him a sweet kiss. 

~*~*~*~

Squall left a day later. Upon reaching Edea's old house, he didn't have the least trouble getting a friendly Chocobo to carry him over the land to Kashkabld Desert. 

Cid had marked on Squall's map the location where the client would wait to give him details. Squall guided the Chocobo through the land, and thought. 

'Was it just me, or did Cid look like wrecks the other day? Like something serious was goin' on…I don't get it. And then, there's this…All of a sudden this seems 

meaningless. Why meet me in the middle of the desert? I don't get it. I know I'm not supposed to make any questions, but, why the heck me? What's so important it takes someone like me to do the job?' Squall thought. It really was meaningless. A mission in the middle of the desert? 

It was dusk when he reached the rendezvous area. No one was around. It was a rocky plateau, with sand colored rocks surrounding it. He stopped the Chocobo and waited there. After a little, the Chocobo started to squirm nervously. 

"Hey! What's up fellow?" Squall asked it and patted its neck to calm it down. 

The bird kept squirming and complaining. Then it happened. 

~*~*~*~

"What happened TK!? Tell us!" Lotar screamed in agony. TK had paused to reinforce his digital voice. 

"Come on you stupid tin head! What happened?!" Boko bawled. 

"QUIET!" Angelo said. 

"Boko, Lotar, I swear in the name of that biological superior creature humans call God that if you interrupt me again in such a manner I'll stop the story here. Apologize to me six times…" TK said. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, TK. Now continue with the story, I beg you…" Lotar said.

~*~*~*~

Squall turned his head quickly only to see a Galbadian soldier falling on him from a rock. The two men fell off the Chocobo, which got scared and dashed off. Squall and the soldier fell on the ground heavily. Squall kicked the soldier's stomach hard and flew him off him. He got up drawing his Gunblade, and prepared for battle as a whole troop of soldiers appeared, led by an Elite. 

"Kill him!" he ordered. 

Squall cut in half the first soldier to approach him, and sent a Firaga spell on the following one. He was in disadvantage, as his only GF was Carbuncle. He had 

forgotten to junction any other ones, and now it was too late. 

'Darn it…' he thought as a Fira spell jolted him.

The soldiers surrounded him, and he fought back, blasting openings through them with spells. He fought for quite awhile. But he was slowly getting tired. And his spells were growing weaker, and his blows more inaccurate and weaker. A cut on his back showed he was injured. A soldier hit him on the back of the neck, and he dropped his Gunblade, dizzy. 

"Arg.." he groaned.

A second blow followed, and he fell to his knees. He spat blood, and looked up. The Elite was going to shoot his head. 

"Say goodbye to the world Leonhart…" he said and was ready to pull the trigger. 

"Fuck you." Squall replied. 

* BANG! * * BANG! * * BANG! *

Gunfire from a riffle. An Execter. 

"Shoot again Irvine!" Zell yelled. Squall's eyes pilled wide open. The gang!

Irvine took the open shoot from the rock. He shoot repeatedly, and six soldiers fell. 

"Here comes the cavalry!!!" Selphie shouted as she, Zell and Quistis jumped down in the battlefield to help Squall. 

He took advantage of the soldiers' surprisement, and punched the Elite on the face, while picking up his Leonhart with the other, and got up, as Zell sent a soldier flying with a kick. 

"Yo Squall!" he said as he got near Squall. 

"Great to see you guys!" Squall said cutting a soldier's head in two. 

"Raiding party!!!" Irvine laughed from the top of the rock where he was sharp shooting. 

"Fire Breath!" Quistis said activating her Blue Magic skill to carbonize three soldiers with one blow.

The five of them fought hard, and they managed to whack the whole troop. Squall caught the Elite alive when the battle was over. He held him down till the rest came up, to interrogate him. They tied him up, and then Squall asked the others what had brought them there. 

"It's a long story man, and you ain't gonna like it." Irvine said. 

"Let's go back to Edea's House. We have Chocobos…" Selphie said. 

"The Ragnarok?" Squall asked. 

"It's a long story. And it's not good." Quistis said. 

Squall frowned. But he nodded. They mounded the Chocobos, and loaded the Elite on one. They headed for Edea's House. 

"Where's Rinoa?" Squall asked after a bit. 

Quistis gulped. "We'll explain later." She said.

They reached the old house late in the evening. They made themselves comfortable in the old house, lit fire and sat around it to talk. 

"This whole thing started a week ago, when Galbadia closed it's boarders and went in silence." Quistis began. 

"I know that. They said something about inner conflict…" Squall said. 

"Actually, there's been a military coup. A young General, General Zelenick took over the government and proclaimed himself Emperor." Quistis said. 

"WHAT!?" Squall gasped. 

"What's worse, he ordered your death. He ordered Cid to send you to a suicide mission in the desert." 

"Cid…" Squall gasped breathlessly. "He sided with a dictator?!" he continued. 

"He was forced to Squall. Zelenick had kidnapped Matron and Nida. Nida is Cid and Edea's son, though he never told anyone. They'd be dead if he hadn't done so." Selphie explained. 

"What else happened?" 

"Well, then there was an attack at Garden." Zell said with a choke. 

"Why?"

"They demanded we handed over Rinoa…" 

"WHAT!?!?!" Squall said springing up.

~*~*~*~

"Oh, my GOD!" Boko said. 

~*~*~*~

"Rinoa wasn't taken by force, she went on her own. She said, 'I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially Squall.' Squall, she said she loves you…" Quistis began. 

But Squall didn't listen; full of rage, he grabbed the Elite by the collar, and slammed his back on a wall. 

"Why is all this going on!?" he demanded.

"…" The Elite didn't answer.

"If I were you I'd talk dude…" Zell commented. 

"Yeah, Squall's tantrums scare even the devil." Quistis added emphatically.

"Talk, cause you're dying anyway. Do something useful with your last days perhaps of life." Squall said. 

The Elite still wouldn't talk. Squall lost his patience. He raised his punch, and slammed on the Elite's nose, which broke with a terrifying crack. 

"TELL ME!" Squall yelled. "Tell me, or I swear, I'm going to skin you alive and then cut you in pieces while you're alive and feed YOU TO THE JACKALS!" Squall roared. 

It seems that Squall looked so frightening, that the Elite broke. 

"The Emperor wants the Sorceress…" he whispered. 

"I get it. He wants to use her power to dominate the world…" Zell said. 

"That's all I need." Squall said. He drooped the Elite on the floor. "Zelenick has just found a reason to die. What happened to the Ragnarok?" he continued. He frowned, and he looked away, placing his hand on his waist. The others knew he was already making up a plan. 

"It was stolen. By soldiers, but Zell found out what happened to it." Irvine said. 

"You won't believe it, but it's been sold to an independent millionaire! He uses it as a limousine!" Zell bawled. 

"Alright. From now on, no one knows I'm alive. Better off if the bastard thinks I'm dead meat. Zell, try and get back our Ragnarok, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis, you three stay with me here. Edea's House is now our base. Send message to Cid that I quit from SeeD. I'm going to overthrow Zelenick, and whatever happens, happens. But Garden stays out." Squall said. 

"We quit as well." The others added. 

"Where you go man, we go too." Zell said. 

"Thanks Zell." Squall said with a faint smile. 

"So how exactly are we gonna overthrow an Emperor?" Selphie asked. 

"I'll come up with something." Squall said. "For now, do as I said, and I'll have a chat with Mr. Elite over here, to find out some things about this Empire Zelenick is 

making…"

~*~*~*~

"Man, this story is the best you've told us so far TK!" Lotar said. 

"Yeah!" Boko agreed. 

"Angelo, where were you?" Lotar asked Angelo. 

"With master of course. I couldn't follow Miss Rinoa, so I went to Master Squall. He saw I was very down, as down as he was, and we kind of comforted one another. He said then, that he'd get Rinoa back or he'd die trying. The others thought he wasn't serious, but I knew he was. I decided to stand by him all the way, and I did." The dog replied. 

"So, what did Master learn from the Elite?" Lotar asked. 

"Well, Emperor Zelenick had drove Galbadia to an almost medieval state. There was little communication with other countries, Garden was closed down and destroyed, it's students who resisted imprisoned or killed and worse of all, to win the population, he brought back from the far past the gladiator fights. Those savage sports satisfied the people's need for spectacles, no matter what they were. And people are easily manipulated. Everyone though things were cool and great, but it wasn't so. It was horrible. Many people, slaves mostly, died in arenas." Angelo said. 

"My goodness gracious!" Lotar said. "That's not human! That's…sadistic!" 

"You can say that again…" Boko said. 

"But, in the end, it was those gladiator fights that sent Zelenick to his end." TK added. 

"What do you mean TK?" Boko said.

"You'll see…" TK said kindly.

~*~*~*~

"I have an idea. It' nuts and tough to pull off, but it's something we can do, and it'll make Zelenick looking for a place to hide." Squall said. 

"Which is?" Selphie said. 

"To get into Galbadia undercover and do spy style work." Squall replied staring at the fire. 

"WHAT!?" the other three gasped. 

"I know it's crazy, but it might work. We'll hit him where it hurts. The key is Zelenick's past. It looks like he used to be a criminal ass, and after becoming general, 

he killed a legion of people to cover up that past, and meet no resistance when he proclaimed himself Emperor." 

"You've gotta be kidding! A criminal and now he's the Emperor!?" Irvine bawled. 

"If we could uncover that past, and prove it to the population with facts, even God won't be able to save him." Squall continued ignoring Irvine. 

"Don't you think that's dangerous?" Selphie asked. 

Squall shook his shoulders. "After Ultimecia, I laugh in the face of danger. It should be piece of cake. After all, he did take away MY Sorceress… The first step is getting into Galbadia. From there, it must not be tough to sell me as a slave to a gladiator trainer…" 

"A slave!? For what!?" Quistis gasped. 

"It seems that our little Emperor loves gladiator fights, and battles. And many gladiator parties are actually resistance factions. So it'd be a good idea to get mixed 

up with them, and create a network if we can. If I get in those 'castes' as they're called, I could get some helping hands I suppose. No offence, but I'm a better fighter than you guys, and I have better chances in seeing this through from there. Plus, if the Emperor watches the battles, I'll be in a good position to wreck his nerves, while you guys do dirty work within Deling City and the rest of the Empire and make his condition worse. From what he Elite is saying, Zelenick suffers from a schizophrenia that hasn't come to the surface yet. In common words, he's half nuts. If we can manage to drive him totally nuts in the process, he's fallen for it. He is young and inexperienced from politics anyway. So, he'll fall in the trap. And he'll start making mistakes. And those mistakes will pull him down." Squall said. 

"Man…" Irvine started. "This all crap…you know how they call it? A revolution, dude. You're starting up a revolution. You are nuts…but this plan…it's ingenious. 

No wonder you're our leader! You are THE mind pal!" Irvine said enthusiastically. 

"Superb!" Quistis said. 

"Super-Duper-Mega Great!" Selphie said. 

"I'm glad you like it. It's simpler than it seems. Now we have to wait for Zell to bring the Ragnarok, and the responses from our 'buddies'…" Squall said and the rest 

nodded with sinister smiles. 

~*~*~*~

"Unbelievable!" Boko said. 

"Master Squall's plan was ingenious!" Lotar added. "Turning the Empire's population against it's own Emperor! Insane yet brilliant!" 

"Indeed. It was a master plan, and even today he wonders how it came to him." TK said. 

"But, what followed was equally incredible. The way Zell got back Ragnarok…Geez, I can never forget it…" Angelo said, continuing the story.

~*~*~*~

The man who had bought Ragnarok was filthily wealthy. He owned a fort mansion outside Winhill, and needed a pilot for his new spaceship. Zell found that out, and 

took advantage of it. He presented himself as graduate from Galbadia Garden, trained on flying spacecrafts. The man was excited. 

"You say you know this model!? Great! I've been looking' all around for a fellow just like you! It's a wonderful ship I tell you. I bought from the Galbadian Army. They sold it, cause no one knew how to fly it!" he laughed. 

"Well, I was trained with Estar ships as well Sir…" Zell said. He had introduced himself as Lee Amber; -he had always liked that name- and had fooled the guy. 

"Great! You know, I think this baby belonged to that crew of SeeDs that whacked off this Ultimecia lady. The Emperor had to do away with them. They were threatening to kill him. Heh, the proof of what a few youths can do when they get too much power…" he said, trying to sound wise, without succeeding. 

'Go jump off a bridge dude…' Zell thought. 'So Zelenick has already found an excuse for our disappearance…the guy's good…'

"So, you think you can handle it? Want to give it a ride? I'd like to fly in this baby." The man said as the approached Ragnarok.

Zell was relieved to see it hadn't changed. No flashy paintings, no mess-ups, no nothing. Phew!

"Well, what do you think Lee? Ain't my 'Ruby Starcraft' a beauty!?" the man said. 

'Ruby Starcraft!?' Zell thought. 'This guy is either nuts, or a sissy!' "Sure is…impressive." He said. 

They boarded it, and Zell sat on the pilot's seat. The man made himself comfortable in a seat. Zell took off in a minute, and flew around slowly. 

"Hey! You're good!" the man said excited. 

"Mind if I speed her a bit?" Zell asked. 

"Sure, go ahead Lee! Show me what this darling can really do!!" 

"Whatever you say dude…" Zell said sinisterly, and pushed the speed lever to the maximum. And it was hell…

"AVANDIIIIIIIIIII!" Zell shouted joyously as Ragnarok did a leap ahead and blasted to super speed. 

"YYYYAAAAARRRGGG!" The man shouted panicked. "Whataya doin'!?" 

"It's nothin'! She's letting it all out for calling' her 'Ruby Starcraft'!" Zell laughed. 

He started a series of loops, twists, turns, youies, spins, and all sorts of stunts, laughing from enjoyment.

The man was terrified and screamed every now and then. 

"Um…Um…I…I think I'm going to…I'm going to pu…BLEW!" he stuttered and vomited. 

"EW!" Zell said disgusted. 

"Please…let me outta here…" the man said, looking like shit with puke all over him. 

Zell laughed. "Why didn't ya say so dude?" He took him to the exit of the Ragnarok, and kicked him out as the spaceship flew low. "See ya around sucker!" Zell said. 

The man flew out with a scream and landed in a pit with mud. 

"Darn it! The coc-pit needs cleaning! Squall's gonna kill me!" he said as he retuned to the bridge and saw the mess: vomit all over the place…

~*~*~*~

"Ahahahahah! Mercy Angelo! I'm losing my feathers here! Mercy!" Boko said 

laughing out loud, and some of his feathers actually flew off him. 

" That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Lotar said with difficulty. He was laughing like hell. 

"Well, Master Zell always had a unique way of doing business…" TK said with giggle. 

~*~*~*~

"Ok, now that we're all here, all we need to wait for is word from our friends…" Squall said but the ring from the laptop interrupted him. Zell turned on the 

communication system he had made up from scraps and material from the Ragnarok. Laguna's face appeared on screen 

"Hey guys! Good to see you again!" he said with a grin. "Especially you Squall." 

"Hi Dad. Did you get my notice?" Squall said slightly going red.

They had sent a notice to Laguna for help, explaining the situation, and their plan. Laguna had said a direct assault was impossible, and their plan was the only way. He couldn't implicate Estar in the matter, but his help was priceless. 

"Of course. Great plan. I wouldn't have done better." Laguna said. "Well, we tracked down the info you asked, but the file I'm sending you is all we could find. Zelenick's done a good job erasing his past. And General Caraway is alive." He said. 

"That means Rinoa is being blackmailed to co-operate with him." Quistis said. "He's using her father." 

"Maybe…but maybe not." Laguna said. 

"What do you mean dad?" Squall asked. 

"Well, we found out that Zelenick and Rinoa knew each other from childhood. Zelenick's the nephew of Vinzer Deling." 

"WHAT!?" The kids gasped. 

"Yup. The kiddo's been orphan from little, and Vinzer raised him." Laguna reported. 

"…No wonder he became such a meany!" Selphie said. 

"Yeah. And what's the important? Rinoa and Zelenick were friends. They spent a lot of time together. To me it seems like…" 

"Puppy Love." Quistis said bringing her hands to her mouth. "Squall, I have a felling Zelenick isn't after Rinoa's power only. He wants herself as well!" she said. 

"…" Squall didn't reply. He was thinking. 

"Quistis' right Squall. If you want to get her outta there, do it fast, before he can do anything to suppress her will. There's no telling what will happen if he manipulates her to do what he tells her. With the powers of three Sorceresses in her, Rinoa's a living Armageddon." Laguna said. 

Squall nodded. "We'll start the operation right away." He said and prepared to close the communication. 

"And Squall!" Laguna said. "Be careful son. And good luck." 

Squall nodded again. They closed the laptop, and turned off everything. 

"We're leaving. Pack up, destroy any evidence we were here, and I'll handle the Elite." Squall said. He went to the other room, where the Elite was held, followed by Zell. A thump was heard, and Zell and Squall carried the unconscious Elite out of the room, to load him in the Ragnarok. 

"He's still useful." Squall said when Irvine suggested they did away with him. 

The Ragnarok approached the Galbadian shores. 

"Activating Retro Deviation System." Quistis reported activating the Deviation system of the Ragnarok, so that they could fly undetected and undisturbed. 

"We should reach Deling City in an hour or so." Selphie said. 

"Alright." Squall said. He was already thinking about what they needed to do first. They had decided to use the remaining of the old Missile Base Selphie had blown up. No one would bother them there. Squall was sitting in a seat, thinking. Angelo was lying at his feet. He lifted his head, and looked up at Squall. 

~*~*~*~

"Man, This could be great film." Lotar said. 

"That'd be a nice idea, although I doubt it'll ever come true…" Boko replied. 

"Sigh…I wish I had been around to help Master Squall." Lotar continued. 

"What would you do you furball? Scare the Emperor to death with growls and roars? 

You aren't trained to fight!" Angelo guffawed. 

~*~*~*~

They made themselves comfortable in the underground old facilities of the Missile Base. They kept Ragnarok hidden with the Retro Deviation System, to have the 

communication equipment at hand. Their first moves were to go by teams at Deling City, disguised of course, to find out more about the situation there. They discovered Zelenick had done more than a good job keeping the people under control. They were loyal to him like puppies.

"It's going to be bloody hard man." Zell said sternly on the fourth day. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

~*~*~*~

"Good grief! I don't even wanna imagine the difficulties Master and the others must have gone through!" Boko said. 

"They had to be extremely careful." TK said. "But, they were physically and emotionally trained for this. In the meantime, Balamb Garden had announced their 

disappearance, and said they would investigate. In the meantime, Estar kept being silent. Actually, Laguna was preparing Estar for a Galbadian invasion. He was almost sure Zelenick would dare it." 

"Yeah, and the whole world was up-side-down those days. Zelenick's coup-d'etat had had a major impact on the political action of those days. The diplomatic bonds were ruined, and Galbadia was growing powerful, but threatening." Angelo added. 

"Well, the worse were happening in the Imperial Palace itself. Miss Rinoa was going through worse torture than you can imagine. Because it was emotional torture." TK said. 

~*~*~*~

Rinoa sat in her big room, next to the fireplace on the thick, soft carpet. Outside, the weather was rampaging. Heavy rain fell, and the wind tapped it on the crystal 

windows. She wore a long blue dress, and white slippers. Her hair was differently combed in a ponytail on a high placement of her head. 'Sorceress garment' Zelenick called them. She hated it. The only thing familiar on her was her bangle with Squall's ring. 

She took the lid off the box on her lap. It was full of pictures. She had hidden this box from everyone, since Zelenick was trying to pull out and destroy everything that would remind her of her past life in the Garden, with Squall. He was fooled to think the ring was her mother's, so that and the box were the only things she had that comforted her. She looked at the room around her. "Luxurious, a room for a princess." She thought. 'I hate it. It may be a golden cage, but it's still a cage.' 

She looked back at her photos. She picked up the first one. Squall. She had taken this when Squall wasn't looking. He had been cleaning his Gunblade, and Rinoa snapped his profile. Serious, and engrossed in what he was doing. He looked very handsome. The next one was the two of them, fallen in Garden's fountains. They were kissing near the rim, when Angelo jumped on them, and pushed them in the water. Zell had seized the opportunity to take this hilarious photo of Squall and Rinoa laughing in the water, and Angelo's happy snout pooping in the frame. The dog looked very satisfied with himself.

Without knowing it, she laughed. She loved those photos. Then, she heard footsteps. Panicked, she packed the box up, and hid them in a secret shelf in the burning 

fireplace, which was very safe. As a Sorceress, she didn't get burned from the fire. Zelenick came it. Tall, with black hair and black eyes, dressed in royal robes, he was quite handsome, but Rinoa hated his behaviour. Egoistic, selfish, and cruel. Too bad he had clasped an Odine necklace around her neck and her powers were nullified. She would have turned him into a disgusting worm, and then feed him to a Chocobo.

"Hello Rinoa." He said with a slyly superior voice. 

"Greetings your Imperiality." She replied bowing her head. 

"Oh please Rinny. Don't call me like that. I'm just Zelenick for you toots. Even better, Nick." Zelenick replied. 

"You demand everyone calls you so." Rinoa said sternly.

"You are the exception of every rule." He said tenderly. 

Rinoa frowned. She had hated her old childhood friend, and all the tenderness she felt for him in the past had disappeared. Zelenick had destroyed everything beautiful in her life, and had forced her father to step out of politics and exile himself in Galbadia's highlands. 

"Tell me toots," Zelenick said kneeling to the carpet. "Why do you still reject me? I love you like hell. You can be the most powerful woman on the planet, and Galbadia, the most powerful nation. Why do you deny it?" he asked, for at least a hundred time. 

"I'm not interested in power Nick. Not interested in power, money or anything. And certainly I'm not interested in you." She said bravely. 

That got Zelenick in a tantrum. 

"WHY!? Why damn it!? I offer you everything and you reject me! Rinoa, I warn you again! I'm giving you another chance to accept me, or I'll force you to marry me!" Zelenick yelled. 

Rinoa looked at him like a cold, frozen statue. Zelenick breathed deeply for a little, then turned his back at her and left her room, slamming the door behind him.

"Asshole…" Rinoa murmured. A side door slightly opened and a little boy with blond cowlicks peeped his head in. 

"Rinny can I come in?" he asked. 

Rinoa turned to the boy with a smile. Her little cousin, Remus. 

"Of course Rem. You're always welcome." She said. 

Remus was her only real company in the huge palace. They loved each other, and comforted each other. Remus was also 'imprisoned' in this place, like her. The child crossed the room, and sat next to her in front of the fireplace. He wasn't older that 8 years old. 

"Uncle Zelenick went angry again?" Remus asked. 

"Yeah…and it's my fault again." Rinoa said. 

"He's getting batter every day huh?" 

"Remus! Don't say that! Zelenick is just pressured from being the Emperor." Rinoa said.

"Rinny…I'm old enough to understand Uncle Zelenick isn't as good as we believed…" Remus said, and to Rinoa he sounded older than he should be. 

She hugged him. "Goodness Remus…you're right…Zelenick isn't as good as he used to be… All this Imperial crap has drove him mad…" she said. They sat there, listening to the patter of the rain, when Rinoa's ear caught the sound of a bark from the palace's gardens. A very familiar bark…

~*~*~*~

"So, it was you Angelo?" Boko asked. 

"Yup. Master Squall had sent me to the Palace to find Miss Rinoa. Miss Rinoa and Remus came out running in the rain to meet me. Miss Rinoa fell to her knees and 

hugged poor, wet little me, and I licked her cheek as she hugged me. I had missed her and she was crying from joy." 

  


~*~*~*~

"Angelo! My God it's you my puppy!" Rinoa said crying in the rain. 

"Ruff! Ruff!" Angelo barked. 

Remus was standing a little further, and the guards of the gardens that had been chasing Angelo were stunned. 

"Miss Rinoa…" one said with hesitation. 

"Leave him alone guys, it's my dog. God, I can't believe it… Did you swim all the way from Balamb?!" Rinoa asked the dog. 

"Ruff! Grrr…Ruff! Ruff!" Angelo growled. 

Rinoa took Angelo inside, and followed by Remus which seemed pretty excited from the sudden arrival of the dog, led him to the kitchens and had him eat up a big dish of food, which Angelo had gulped up with great happiness, cleaning up the plate while waging happily his tail. 

"Is this the dog you were telling me about Rinny?" Remus asked later, when they returned to Rinoa's quarters with Angelo, all stuffed up and clean.

"Yes. He was left behind when I came here. I can't believe he's here. How did he get here…?" she replied. 

Angelo suddenly behaved weirdly. He got up and pointed up his head, showing off his collar. 

"Angelo, what the…" Rinoa began. 

"Rinny, look!" Remus whispered and pointed something stuck in Angelo's collar. A flat and stiff camellia leaf. 

"What the…" Rinoa said taking it. She looked at it. 

"There's something like holes on its surface." Remus noticed. 

"You're right…" Rinoa said looking better at it. She had an idea. She lifted the leaf and held in front of the fire. 

"It's letters!!" Remus gasped. 

It was. 'Don't give up your hope' the letters said. 

"My God! My dear God!" Rinoa said almost gasping when she looked at the letters and what was written beneath them: L F. Liberi Fatali. "…That's the way Squall always signed his messages in Garden's Square!!" Rinoa gasped. "He's alive!…And…and…he's here…" she said with a choke.

"Rinny…burn it…burn the leaf! Someone's coming!" Remus said bumping her with his elbow. 

Rinoa threw the leaf in the flames, shaking wildly, and feeling feverish. "I…I'm not well…" she said and fainted.

~*~*~*~

Irvine had taken up the responsibility to sell Squall to gladiator dealer. 

"Zell, I want you to keep these for me." Squall had told Zell, giving him his LionHeart Gunblade, Griever's Necklace and his jacket.

"I'll keep 'em safe for you dude. Don't worry. Good luck" Zell said with emotion in his voice. 

"Take care…" Quistis said. 

For the first time, Selphie didn't say anything.

That was the easiest part. The hard was to make Squall look like a slave. To manage that, he injured himself –not heavily of course- and made Zell beat him, despite Zell's arguments (Zell had done it with cold heart, and after the beating, Irvine found him banging his head on a wall saying: 'I'm never gonna forgive myself', over and over again.'). After the 'work', Squall looked pitiful. 

Zelenick had turned an old football field into a slave bazaar, and that's where Irvine managed to sell Squall. A weird looking man looked carefully at Squall, then went off running, and soon returned with another man, -his boss- that examined Squall. 

"How much do ya sell this chap?" He asked, taking his cigar out of his mouth. 

"10.000 Gil. He's as wild as a lion with rabies and sly as a jackal." Irvine said, disguised as a mid aged man. 

The other man looked at Squall from head to toe. "I'll buy him." He said. 

Squall was loaded in a truck with five others, and taken to Dollet, where the man had his gladiator 'academy'. 

Squall was sitting in the cell with the other gladiators, when the owner's footman came and told him the owner wanted to see him. Puzzled, Squall followed him. 

"Thanks Wedge. Close the door now." The owner said as the got in. 

Squall looked at the footman. "Wedge?" he said. 

"Yes." Wedge replied smiling, not with bad intent, but rather satisfied.

"And that would make you Biggs I assume?" Squall said looking at the owner. 

"Yup…But they call me Sven Biggs. Sven to you and all my lads." Biggs replied. 

~*~*~*~

"Uh-oh!" Lotar said.

~*~*~*~

"And you are Squall Leonhart." Biggs said. 

"You sure have a good memory." Squall replied. "I suppose this is where you get revenge?" Squall asked, preparing himself for the worst. 

"No. Despite you may have thought opposite; I have no hard feelings on you or your buddies. You did what you were ordered to, so I don't blame you. After all, it was my fault for what became of me, and Wedge here." Biggs said and drew a breath of his cigar. "Although I barely know you I can guess why you're here. You wanna overthrow Zelenick, right?" 

Squall nodded. 

Biggs giggled. "Then welcome to the 'Red Rebels' resistance. This 'academy' for gladiators is my resistance. I hate Zelenick, and so do all my men, you included I 

assume." He said, and drew another breath of his cigar. "After all, it's not a small thing when someone kidnaps your girlfriend." 

"How do you know about Rinoa's abduction?" Squall asked. 

Biggs laughed. "Hehe…I have eyes and ears all over Galbadia son. I pay pretty well you see… I know practically everything." 

"What do you have against Zelenick?" Squall asked. 

Biggs face turned cold, and his voice even colder. "That brat is the reason my son died. He used to be in Garden, much like you are. When Galbadia Garden was 

invaded, he was killed." He said, taking his cigar and dropping it on the floor. He stepped on it with his foot and continued. "You look a lot like Zac. He used to be as edgy as you are now. 'Cause invading Deling and planning to overthrow its emperor IS edgy. Get my drift kid?" 

"Yeah. What I don't get is how you ended up like this." Squall said. 

"We both quit the army, soon after you finished with this Ultimecia lady." Wedge said. "We went together around Galbadia and then, when Zelenick made his coup 

d'etat, we decided to create another resistance. And we used the gladiator academy as a cover." 

"I see." Squall said. 

"Now, to business. Tell me about your plan." Biggs said. "You ain't gonna win anything staying silent. I'll find out, one way or another. It's better if you say on your 

own." He added, sitting at his desk.

Squall explained, without much detail, his ideas. 

"I'm impressed kid. That's a fine plan, doin' it the dirty way. Good on you." Biggs commented. "Now, on more important things. What else can you use besides a 

Gunblade? I can't equip you with one, for now. You do need a weapon for the arena show…"

"Well…I guess I could use a sword…preferably a broad one…" Squall said after some though. 

"Benne…" Biggs said noting it down. "Now, you have a nickname of some sort?" 

"Why?" 

"You can't really walk around with your real name! One man learns it, and Zelenick has you dead by the stake and rotting before you say 'Deling'." Biggs said sharply. 

Squall thought. "Jeremiah…" he said.

"Jeremiah?" Wedge repeated. 

"It's my middle name. No one knows it. I…was embraced by it, so I kept it to myself." Squall said." 

"Hrm…Alright. Now you're known as Jeremiah." Biggs said, lighting another cigar. "Wedge, take 'im back to the cells. Jeremiah, listen to me son, and you'll make it. And try and make a good friend or two among the others. At least, you'll be sure they won't stab you behind your back." 

Squall nodded, and turned to leave, escorted by Wedge. 

"And another thing…" Biggs said. "Remember: Squall Leonhart is dead son. Now, there's only Jeremiah…"

Squall nodded. 

Back in the cells, Squall sat looking down and deep in his thoughts as usual. Another man was looking at him with persistence. Then he got up and sat next to him. 

"Mind if I see that injury? On your arm." He said. 

Squall looked up at him. 

"I'm a doc you know." The man said urgently. 

Squall shook his shoulders. The man examined the wound then tore a piece of his clothes and tied it up. 

"I know you dude." The man said afterwards. "You're that Squall Leonhart kid, from Balamb Garden. I'd never forget you…" 

Squall looked at him with curiosity and anxiety. Where did he know him from, and would he be an ally or an enemy?

"I'll remind you…Deling Parade, in honour for Edea…the carousel clock…you jumped off it, and landed on a soldier below." The man said. 

"It was you?" 

"Yeah. You broke me a rib or two, but I ain't angry. It was late when I realized you guys were right. After all, we're in the same shit now, so there's no gain in fighting. By the way, name's Vermillion O' Flaherty." Vermilion said. 

Squall looked at him, measuring him. He wasn't older that 25, with black hair and green eyes. He could be considered handsome but for the scars across his face, that had cut his nose diagonally, separated his mouth vertically and passed over his left eyebrow. 

"Squall Leonhart is dead. I'm Jeremiah." Squall said emphatically.

Vermillion nodded. "Jeremiah…" 

~*~*~*~

Boko and Lotar were listening to the story TK and Angelo told them with their eyes and ears peeled open. 

"Come on! Get on with it!" Boko said. 

~*~*~*~

Their training began the next day. In public too. Jeremiah and Vermillion were standing back-to-back, dealing with their opponents. Jeremiah delivered rather sharp 

and quick slices with a broad sword, while Vermillion was specialized with more smooth and heavy blows with an axe. Each had an extra dagger tied on their hip. 

As a duo they were very good. Biggs was impressed. 

"Oh, good God." He thought as he saw Jeremiah beheading another gladiator with no mercy. "Oh, good God, where does a man keep so much rage and hate? He must love her more than we can imagine. The guy who sold him to me was right. He's worse than a lion with rabies and sly and pitiless as a jackal. I'd add he's as accurate as a hawk and silent as a blarney serpent."

Then he thought of an idea. 

"Wedge," he told to his footman. "Do me a favour and go send a message to Tedious that I want to see him please." 

Wedge nodded and ran off. 

"Tedious? Why does he want to see the palace man? Could he want to ask him to do something from in the Imperial Palace?" he thought.

Later, Biggs went to the cells to see his men. They were eating. He walked around the cells without talking, looking at them. But he did nod to Jeremiah. 

"I heard you sent Wedge to go find someone…" Jeremiah whispered to him, as he got close. 

Biggs was impressed. "How'd you find out?" he asked. 

Jeremiah winked with a smile. 

"Hehehe…you're getting better kid." Biggs giggled. 

Tedious Avan arrived in Deling two days later. Tedious was a magistrate, something like a duke, which had himself in the Imperial Palace, and often saw the Emperor. This evening he headed straight for the gladiator academy Biggs owned, and told the doorman Biggs was expecting him. As he got in the academy, Wedge led him to Biggs' office.

"Welcome Tedious; it's been a while." Biggs said. 

"Good to see you Sven. What is it this time?" Tedious said. 

"I have a chap here…he's up for something big." Biggs said. 

"Oh? Is it another gladiator with experience in massacres?" Tedious sarcased. 

"Not exactly…" Biggs said and showed him the window.

They both looked. The gladiators were training in the arena, battling monsters. 

"They guy's the youngest one, with the sword." Biggs said. 

Tedious watched Jeremiah as he cut a Geezard in half. 

"So? What is there special about this young man?" he asked. 

"Look…" Biggs said. He took a mic from his desk and gave an order to the gladiators. "Alright boys! Time for hardcore battle! Jeremiah, you're the lucky one today! Bring it in!" 

Jeremiah smiled. He looked at the gate closing the cage of the biggest monster. Every day, Biggs picked one out of random, or by volunteer to battle a big monster.

"Wonder what's for today…" Jeremiah thought. 

The gate opened and the probably biggest Torama he had ever seen in his life jumped out roaring. 

"Hello kitty!" Jeremiah laughed. 

Vermillion was impressed. Jeremiah flung in battle with no regrets, no hesitations. He didn't care if he lived or died. Jeremiah approached the large cat carefully, advancing from the side. The Torama kept its eyes on its opponent, and then jumped at him. Jeremiah fell backwards and drew his dagger as the cat flew over him. He stabbed it, cutting its stomach in length. The Torama let a cry and landed on its legs. It roared and attacked again, this time charging on Jeremiah.

Jeremiah stood steadily on his feet and grasped his sword with both hands. As the great cat drew nearer, he jerked his armed hands. The Torama 'hit the brakes' and Jeremiah only hit its cheek. He wouldn't let the carnivore recover; he dashed at it, and unleashed something like Renzokuken. He hit a combo of four blows, killing the Torama. 

"Good Jerr, but may I remind you, we said you're not supposed to use the Renzokuken again or you'll blow your head off son." Biggs commented. 

Jeremiah made a face of reaction and then followed the rest of the gladiators to their cells. 

"Get my point now?" Biggs said, drawing a breath of his cigar. 

"Yes…And I happen to know the boy. It's Squall Leonhart, isn't it? I'd recognize that Renzokuken anywhere." Tedious said. "I remember when I saw his unleashing it against Edea. I will never forget it." 

Biggs appeared to have no reaction to those words, but he drew a dagger from his belt, grasped Tedious by the collar, and pressed the dagger on his neck. 

"One soul learns this secret, and you're dead Tedious." Biggs said.

"[Gulp] Sven, you know I will take this secret with me to my grave. After all, he may be the answer to our problem. He may be able to do what we can't; overthrow Zelenick." Tedious said. 

Biggs nodded with a grunt, and let Tedious go. 

"I'd like to talk with him." Tedious said.

~*~*~*~

"Hmmm…seems to me that this Tedious guy played a big part later in the story, right Angelo?" Lotar said scratching his head. 

"You're right Lotar, he did." Angelo replied. 

"To put it lightly, he became their ears and eyes about The Imperial Palace, and about Zelenick and Rinoa's condition, but it was actually someone else who was officially in charge of checking up on those two." TK said. 

"Oh, I'm so curious about the rest of the story! Go on TK!" Boko said. 

~*~*~*~

Jeremiah and Vermillion were sitting in their cell when Wedge and some other footmen brought in a new gladiator, a tall and bulky black man. They put him in the 

same cell with Jeremiah and Vermillion, which happened to host just the three of them now. Vermillion didn't pay much attention, but Jeremiah was looking at him, full of curiosity. 

"Who are you?" he asked him, trying to be at least a bit polite. 

"Ahhhggg…" They man groaned and showed his throat, making a swift move and pinched his lips together. 

"I think he means he's mute…" Vermillion said. 

The man nodded. Then he touched his chest, and drew letters on the dirt floor. 

"His name's Duke." Jeremiah said. He pointed at himself and said: "I'm Jeremiah and he's Vermillion." 

Duke nodded. He looked around to see if the coast was clear and then wrote Zelenick's name on the floor and made a face of disgust. Jeremiah and Vermillion 

giggled and nodded affirmatively. Duke was very happy, and showed it with a big, white grin. 

Tedious and Jeremiah met a day after. Tedious studied Jeremiah's face, as Biggs watched. 

"Yes, I knew you were the Leonhart. I'm Tedious Avan, magistrate of the Emperor." Tedious said. 

"He's our man inside the Imperial Palace." Biggs explained. "I've explained him your plan." 

"Can you help us recover the information we need?" Jeremiah asked. 

Tedious stirred and scratched his head. "Ehhh…It'll be very hard, but I'm going to try. There's no guarantee I'll make it, but what the hell…I'll do anything to help 

restore peace in Galbadia." 

"I appreciate that." Jeremiah said. 

"What about your partners? What have they gathered?" Tedious said. 

"I don' know for the time being." Jeremiah replied. "One of them should come in contact with me soon." 

Tedious nodded affirmatively, and then announced it was time he left. He asked Jeremiah to contact him when there was information. Jeremiah was left alone with 

Biggs and Wedge who came in, and told something to Biggs. 

Now Biggs stirred perplexed. "Erm…kid, I've got some news for you…Not the best one's you've heard…I guess a noblelady is…interested in you…oh, geez…" he said. 

Jeremiah's face took an odd expression, which showed his disappointment and disgust at the same time. "Don't tell me…Oh no man, no, not that!"

"I'm afraid so…" Biggs said. "Two of them are already here." 

"Uhm…I don't wanna sound stupid but…why don' you take it more lightly? I mean…they're just women!" Wedge pooped up. 

Jeremiah had a facial expression like he was gonna throw up. "I can't believe there are women that will go with gladiators, just for the pleasure of saying they have a 

forbidden lover that is just there when they want him and if he dies just forget about him. That thing disgusts me." 

"I know kid, me too. But, you have to put up with it. If you don't, they'll take it as a personal offence and have you taken down, not to mention you might blow off the whole cover and your plan." Biggs said. 

As Wedge led Jeremiah back to his cell, he told him some things. 

"Maybe you should try to politely turn them down. Try not to offend them…Say you have a love somewhere in the world…maybe they'll get touched…" 

"Wedge…" Jeremiah said. 

"Yes?" 

"Shut up." 

Vermillion was quite shocked when he talked with Jeremiah about it. 

"You don't like it!? Man, you're weird…There's one for me too, and I'm all happy about it! And if the lady's pretty…" he said and whistled. 

Duke made a facial expression and pocked Vermillion's temple with his finger. 

"Yeah, yeah…say what you want Duke, you're just jealous!" Vermillion said. 

Duke's eyes peeled open and he made a gesture like he wanted to strangle himself. 

"I guess it's not so Vermillion…" Jeremiah said and a faint smile lighted his face. The other two didn't show it, but they were glad Jeremiah got off his depression a 

little. 

~*~*~*~

Jeremiah was put into a room with a bed and was ordered to wait there for the first of the two women. He was more than in a bad mood right now, and felt like he wanted to hang himself. It wasn't so much t what was going to happen that bothered him; it was the people who forced him to do it. Jeremiah had his own beliefs about sex and those things. He believed nothing should be rushed and no one should be forced or urged upon it. He never urged Rinoa and neither had she ever urged him, and he was quite shocked when she first asked to discuss about it with him. Rinoa had found it unusual for a guy to be so patient with a girl, but he had reminded her that he was never like anyone else; he had to be different in every way. 

When the door opened with a soft crack, his hair stood on end from rage. He felt like an enraged dog. The woman avoided looking at him. She closed the door, inspected the room for cameras or other gizmos and then took off the scarf that covered her face. Jeremiah smiled and calmed down at the sight of her face. Quistis…

"Hi Quisty." He said and his face got brighter. 

"Hi Squall…Or should I call you Jeremiah?" she replied with a smile. "Gosh, the beard changes your face a lot, I barely recognised you." 

"Yeah, I guess it does…Leaving your hair loose changes you too." 

Quistis sat on the bed next to him. "So, how are you?" 

"I'm pushing it…" he replied. 

"I saw two of your battles. Your style changed. We're quite worried you know." 

"You don't have to worry about me." Jeremiah said and told her about the situation he was in. 

"I see…so we meet again with Biggs and Wedge." 

"Yeah, I'm glad they're on our side now. Biggs is actually a nice man. So, how are you guys doing? Did you gather any info?" 

"Just bits. We found that Zelenick's nickname while he was a criminal was 'BlackJack'." Quistis said. 

"'BlackJack'…I'll be…" 

"You know it?" 

"Should I?" 

"As far as we could find, he's guilty for 12 murders and 56 robberies and other forgeries, and a whole bunch of other charges." 

"I see…do we have proof of them?" 

"Not for all of it, but Zell's doing a great job." 

"Zell? I can't believe it…" 

"It's thanks to him we have the juiciest info. He really is a good hacker and he won't even admit it!"

"Sheezz…I should give him some credit…" 

"Oh, you bet. He's the one that urges all us rest. It's really funny hen he yells at us saying: 'C'mon! Try to work harder guys! Let's not leave Squall down!'" Quistis 

said imitating Zell's voice. "He really believes in you…" 

Jeremiah giggled. "Darn him…I'm sure he'll do it all fine. Do you know if Rinoa got Angelo and the message?" 

Quistis shook her shoulders. "I'm not sure, but I'm hoping she did." 

"I wish there was a way I could contact her…" Jeremiah said. 

"We'll find a way, don't worry." Quistis said. "So, I guess there's a gadabout waiting for your 'services'…goodness! What freaks they are! I've seen some!" 

Jeremiah made a face of disgust. "I'll have to find a way to avoid this. I hate this! I feel like a jigolo!" 

"I guess it wouldn't matter if it was Rinoa?" Quistis said to tease him. 

Jeremiah laughed. "I certainly hope she stays away from places like this, or I'll have to spank her!" 

Quistis stayed for a bit longer, then left. They only let Jeremiah alone for 10 minutes, then another, very beautiful young woman came in, dressed in clothes 'full of lace' and wearing a very heavy perfume.

"Hello hunk…" she said and Jeremiah's face took a shocked expression. 

"She's been taking drugs…what a pathetic figure." He thought. 

"My name's Catherine, but they call me Cat. I'm the daughter of the Duke of Dollet." 

"Nice to meet ya." Jeremiah said. "Now get outta here." 

"What!?" 

"I said: get outta here. I'm not interested." 

"Oh, how much I care." Cat said and she looked at him.

"I'm serious." 

"So am I." Cat said and made herself comfortable on the bed. 

"I said I'm not…!!" Cat had grabbed Jeremiah's face and kissed him. 

Jeremiah pushed her away and she laughed. He coughed and looked at her shocked. 

"Are you deaf!? I told you I don't want anything to do with you!" 

"Shut up! You are and I say so!" Cat snapped. 

Jeremiah got furious. He didn't want to resort to this, but it seemed the only way. He grasped her throat, and told slowly, word by word to her: "I have no intention of wasting my time with you, or any other bitch like you. And if you want to ask about the girl that just left, she was one of my sisters. Now, I want you to be a good girl and leave the room, saying I'm not your type after all. I'm not bad, but I can get drive myself into a really bad tantrum and go nuts if I have to. You've heard I killed two of my own comrades for no good reason now, didn't you? Now go, and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Cat nodded, and left, barely holding her tears. After a while, Wedge came in, and smiled at Jeremiah as he led him back to his cell with Vermillion and Duke.

~*~*~*~

"Hmmm…this seems that went a bit too far." Boko commented.

"Yeah, I mean if a guy says no, a guy says no! This is nuts!" Lotar added. 

Angelo giggled. "Why you two bother saying things like these in front of TK? He's a robot, what does he know about such things?" 

"I'll excuse that interruption Angelo, because you are right; my mathematical accuracy is somewhat boring. I envy humans." TK replied. 

~*~*~*~

"OUCH!" Zell yelled after Irvine stepped for third time on his foot. 

"Sorry man!" Irvine said. 

"God Irvine, can't you control your fucking feet?!" 

"I'm nervous Zell! I can't help it! And you get in the way!" 

"Oh, shut up both of you!" Selphie shrieked. They were heading along with the crowd in the colosseum in Deling, where Jeremiah and his comrades had been transported after Dollet. Now it was serious battling, and they would be before the Emperor himself. The trio made themselves comfortable in three seats especially picked to view the Imperial Booth across them. Zell used small binoculars to see across. 

"Is he there?" Irvine asked. 

"He's getting there now…Rinoa's not with him." Zell reported. 

"Maybe he doesn't want her to see these massacres…The bastard." Selphie said chowing down a packet of potato chips.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III
    
    Jeremiah and his comrades were waiting the time they would be led in the arena. 
    
    Instead of the dungeons of the coliseum, they were placed in a big cage outside of it, 
    
    where the people could go and see them from quite close before they battled, and 
    
    place bets on them. 
    
    Already a few had admired him, and commented on his skills, while someone had 
    
    placed a bet of 100.000 Gil on him that he'd kill at least 10 opponents. Jeremiah had 
    
    been sitting on the floor, at the corner of his cage, thinking. He didn't quite notice 
    
    Remus going near him, under his guard's watch, who stood a bit further. 
    
    "Psst!" he said to Jeremiah. 
    
    Jeremiah looked at the young boy. Remus was afraid the gladiator he had heard much 
    
    about would try to frighten him, but instead, when his eyes met Jeremiah's, the 
    
    gladiator smiled slightly, and his eyes had a calm, tranquil look. Remus nodded him 
    
    to go closer. After taking a look around, Jeremiah went closer to him. 
    
    "So, you are the one they call Jeremiah?" Remus asked. 
    
    Jeremiah nodded. 
    
    "Do you know who I am?" Remus asked. 
    
    Jeremiah held back a giggle and decided to play along with the child.
    
     "I am afraid I do not recognize you my lord, since it is my first time here in the Imperial city of Deling. Please forgive me."
    
    Remus smiled. "I am Remus Caraway, nephew of the Emperor." 
    
    Jeremiah then bowed his head, saying: "It is an honor to be confronting you, Remus." 
    
    Remus was glad Jeremiah spoke to him with his name. He felt the man recognized 
    
    him as an equal, something he longed for. 
    
    "I hear you're a very good fighter." Remus said, "But they told me you looked 
    
    different. I was told you were a giant with a huge sword that can wipe out 5 men at 
    
    once! And I discover you are not very older than me. I'm eight. What about you?"
    
    "I'm just ten years older. And, I may not be as they describe me, but trust me, I'm not 
    
    someone you want to meet in battle." 
    
    "I wish I was like that."
    
    "Perhaps you will. Dreams come true you know." 
    
    "When I become a warrior, I'm going to kill everyone that stands in my path!" 
    
    "That's not what a noble warrior does." 
    
    "What do you mean?" 
    
    "The one that wants to be a really great warrior has to learn to avoid battles that are 
    
    really unnecessary. The most powerful weapon one can have isn't a sword; it's his 
    
    intelligence. Ingenuity is the most powerful weapon. And the noble warrior fights for 
    
    good, not his own desires." 
    
    Remus thought about that. "Maybe you are right Jeremiah. My cousin says something 
    
    like that too."
    
    Jeremiah had suspected something about Remus after he said his name, and his breath 
    
    was caught from his agony to be sure. 
    
    "Your cousin is right. What is his name?" 
    
    "It's not a boy, it's a girl." Remus said glowing from pride. "My cousin is Sorceress 
    
    Rinoa of Galbadia." 
    
    Jeremiah's heart made a leap in his chest when he heard those words. He looked at 
    
    Remus calmly, but his sight was begging. 
    
    "Tell me Remus, do you love your cousin?" 
    
    "Sure I do. She's my only real friend in the palace." 
    
    "D-do you want to help her Remus?" 
    
    "…You mean help her escape uncle Zelenick? He wants to marry her…but Rinny 
    
    doesn't want to…" 
    
    "Yes Remus." 
    
    "…I do but…w-who are you? Why do you want to help her?" 
    
    Jeremiah lifted a strand of hair over his forehead. Remus saw his scar, and his eyes 
    
    peeled open. Rinoa had told him about the only person she knew with such a scar. 
    
    "You're…you're…the one…You're the one Rinny calls out sometimes in her sleep. 
    
    You're…" 
    
    "Go on, say it Remus." 
    
    "You're the one they call Squall Leonhart…" 
    
    "Yes, I am. Remus, can you keep this a secret? Please, I beg you for Rinoa's well-
    
    being." 
    
    Remus looked the young man across him. He felt admiration and somehow, a part of 
    
    his courage. 
    
    "I will. On my word of honor."
    
    "Thank you Remus."
    
    "…Under one condition." 
    
    Jeremiah gulped. 
    
    "One day, you will teach me how to use a Gunblade. I want to be your student." 
    
    Jeremiah sighed in relief. "That's a tough bargain, but a deal is a deal. When this is 
    
    over, I'll teach you everything." He tended his hand out of the cage. 
    
    Remus hesitated, but his small hand grasped the older man's hand. 
    
    "It's a deal. What should I do first?" 
    
    "…Can you deliver a message to Rinoa?" 
    
    "Yes." 
    
    "Tell her: the ring is too tight." He said with a smile and lifted his other hand. Rinoa's 
    
    ring was tightly resting around his ring finger. It was stuck there for good. No matter 
    
    how much he had tried, Jeremiah couldn't take it off. Maybe he didn't want to 
    
    anyway. "But, don't tell her that I'm Jeremiah the gladiator. Don't tell her where I 
    
    am, because your uncle wants me dead, and if Rinoa knows, she'll come see me –I 
    
    know her well, that's what she'll do- and he'll find me, and I'm dead meat. Got that 
    
    Remus?"
    
    "Alright. I understand. You can trust me, I won't forget the message." 
    
    "Thank you Remus. Better go now, 'cause they'll have us in soon. Don't you miss the 
    
    show." 
    
    "Bye for now." Remus said and turned to leave. Then he looked back and said: "I'll 
    
    cheer for you." He said and dashed off. 
    
    "I'll be listening…" Jeremiah replied to himself.
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "Awww…wasn't that nice…the kiddo helping our Master save Miss Rinoa! Wasn't 
    
    that nice!" Boko said. 
    
    "Indeed it was very brave of the young Remus. And he did play a big part in this 
    
    later." TK said. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Remus jogged hastily down the corridor to Rinoa's room. He had just come back 
    
    from the coliseum with Zelenick. His face was red with excitement. He didn't really 
    
    like the scenes he saw in the coliseum, but he was happy he could help Rinoa, and had 
    
    given his word of honor to a great warrior like Jeremiah. 
    
    Just as he reached the door, he tripped, fell and landed with a thump on the floor. He 
    
    paid no attention to the fall, like he would normally have done, but instead got up and 
    
    darted through the door, starting Rinoa who jumped up and turned to him. 
    
    "Good God, Remus what's up?" she said. 
    
    "I…I have news for you…" he said though pants. 
    
    "W-what?" 
    
    Remus carefully thought about what he'd say. "I have a message…" he looked around 
    
    to see if the coast was clear and then continued. "It's from Leonhart…" 
    
    Rinoa's hair stood on end. She leapt by him and grasped Remus from the shoulders. 
    
    "For God's sake Remus, please tell me what you mean! Is this a joke of yours or are 
    
    you true?" 
    
    "It's the truth Rinny." 
    
    "Where is he?!" 
    
    "I…I can't tell you that. Honestly, I can't…I gave my word of honor…" 
    
    "Then tell me, is he alright?! Is he ok?" 
    
    "Yeah, he's…fine." 
    
    "Thank you God…" Rinoa stammered. "What did he tell you!?" 
    
    "He said: the ring is too tight…" 
    
    At this point, Rinoa broke down to tears. Not sad, but happiness tears, and knelt down 
    
    and hugged Remus. 
    
    "He didn't forget me…he's WEARING the ring…and it's too tight on him…he's 
    
    here…he's going to save me…He's going to save Galbadia!" she thought through her 
    
    tears. 
    
    Remus hugged back his cousin. 
    
    "Remus…are you able to see him often? Can you contact with him?" Rinoa asked 
    
    with a low voice. 
    
    "I…I think I can." 
    
    "Then, I want you to tell him something." 
    
    "What?" 
    
    "Tell him that I can't forget him." 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Irvine yawned once more. He and Zell had been hacking into federal files through a 
    
    computer, and looking for traces of Zelenick's criminal past for evidence. 
    
    "Nothin' so far." Zell said." Man, this guy is good." I wonder how long it took him to 
    
    clean up his garbage and empty the trash-bin."
    
    "Probably no longer than two months, if we judge from the time it took him to 
    
    become from General Emperor. And to think he was Deling's nephew…" Irvine 
    
    replied. 
    
    "I wonder if Sir Caraway was any info to give us." 
    
    "That is, if Selphie and Quisty manage to get in touch with him." 
    
    "Yeah, I heard that the highlands where he was exiled are pretty harsh and the area is 
    
    watched. I hope he's ok." 
    
    "He's probably fine. Zelenick needs him to blackmail poor Rinoa."
    
    "Man, I wish we could break Rinny outta there! It'd be so much easier." 
    
    "Yeah, and we'd have the whole Galbadian army on our tails. No thank you Zell." 
    
    "Ok, Ok…was just an idea…" Zell said. Then his eyes peeled open. "Oh shit! I got 
    
    somethin' here!" he said started typing like mad orders to the computer, as Irvine 
    
    squeezed near him to get a better look at the screen. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Zelenick was in a bad mood. He had just returned from the coliseum, where he was 
    
    humiliated in front of all the Galbadian people. A gladiator had refused to salute him, 
    
    and had insulted his power, turning his back at him. His men told him they called him 
    
    Jeremiah, and was an ex criminal with physiological problems. Tedious had advised 
    
    him not to pay much attention, and sooner or later the young man would learn to 
    
    behave. 
    
    But, Zelenick had been impressed by his skills, and his cunism. Quite like me, he 
    
    thought to himself. He decided to study that unusual man, who showed no fear for the 
    
    ones in power, nor of death himself. The crowd had cried out his name, and even 
    
    young Remus had seemed mesmerized from him, cheering for him. He decided to 
    
    have a festival with gladiatories, just to see the one named Jeremiah, and put some 
    
    tests on him, so that he would learn to show some respect to the Emperor of Galbadia. 
    
    He went to Rinoa's quarters, and entered her room with a sure, proud stride, his 
    
    imperial cloak still on his shoulders, waving with every step. 
    
    Rinoa was sitting by the window, looking out. She seemed skeptical and the book she 
    
    had opened on her lap was the least she was interested in. 
    
    "Hello Rinoa." He said. 
    
    Rinoa turned to him, and looked at him. "Hello Nick. Remus told me you two went to 
    
    the coliseum today." 
    
    "Yes, we did. In fact, I'm going to have a gladiator festival in Dollet, and there will be 
    
    gladiatories every day, and you are to come with us to the coliseum." 
    
    "I don't want to. I'm not interested in massacres." 
    
    "Oh?" Zelenick sarcased. "I thought you were used to fighting?" 
    
    Rinoa got angry. "That has nothing to do with the gladiatories. I fought for the sake of 
    
    the world, and I fought with people that were there to support me. This is different." 
    
    Zelenick giggled. "Rinoa, Rinoa, Rinoa…" he said. "Still holding on to the past…that 
    
    past is now dead, it died with the death of your ex boyfriend, and the death of his 
    
    comrades. There's nothing alive from that past." 
    
    Rinoa's heart was filled with bitterness, anger and sorrow. She felt very cross and 
    
    hateful towards the man that stood before her. "You are the one who killed my past, 
    
    and is torturing my present."
    
    "It's all for the sake of our future." 
    
    "I'm never going to share my future with you." 
    
    "But you will come to Dollet, and come with me to the coliseum for the future 
    
    gladiatories."
    
    "I am not."
    
    "Very well. Then I'll have to punish someone in your place. I'd hate to hurt you." 
    
    "Stop that! I hate you when you blackmail me! If that's your wish, so be it! I'll join 
    
    you tomorrow, but only for Remus' sake!" Rinoa shrieked. 
    
    Zelenick smiled, pleased that he had achieved his goal. He'd wanted to stay more with 
    
    Rinoa, but a footman came in the room, and reported that someone had stolen 
    
    information from the imperial files via computer. So Zelenick had to leave hastily, 
    
    cursing.
    
    Rinoa looked at the ring she wore that was too big to wear on her ring finger, so she 
    
    wore it on her thumb. She cried. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Selphie and Quistis easily got through the harsh lands of the Galbadian highlands. The 
    
    mountain keep where General Caraway had been exiled now lay before them. The 
    
    two women passed through the gate, and entered the keep. There were few guards, 
    
    and they didn't mind them, because they were the last few loyal to Caraway. When 
    
    they confronted him, Caraway seemed to be the shadow of the man he was when they 
    
    had last seen him. 
    
    "Sir…" Selphie gasped. 
    
    "Thank you for coming forward. It's a real relief to know you're alive." He said. 
    
    "We all are Sir." Quistis said. 
    
    "Thank God…then Galbadia does have something to hope for. Tell me, how is 
    
    Rinoa? I haven't heard of her for quite long." 
    
    "She's in the palace Sir. Zelenick is trying to force her to marry him." Quistis said.
    
    "That young bastard…we should have killed him when his uncle died…" Caraway 
    
    said. 
    
    "Sir, do you have any information with evidence of Zelenick's criminal past?" 
    
    Selphie asked. 
    
    "No, I'm afraid not. I know he used to be a criminal, but I have nothing to prove it. 
    
    But, there is someone that might have." 
    
    "Who is he? Where can we find him?!" Quistis asked full of agony. 
    
    "His name is Christopher Jaxx, but they call him 'Serpent'. He's a paid assassin, and 
    
    rumor has it he was working with Zelenick. Serpent is now missing, and it's pure luck 
    
    I know his whereabouts. He's on the wrecks of 'Evening Star'; a ship Zelenick 
    
    ordered his army to sink because Serpent was on it. But somehow, Serpent survived 
    
    and swore his revenge. It's said that Serpent created a file with all of Zelenick's 
    
    crimes, with evidence, proof and all the things needed to get Zelenick down from the 
    
    throne. The thing is, only he knows where he's hidden it, only he knows the 
    
    passwords to access all the files." Caraway said. 
    
    "My God…" Selphie said. 
    
    "If only we could come in touch with him…" Quistis said. 
    
    "It won't be easy. He'll want to get off the wreck, and lot of cash"
    
    "We'll get through to him, any way it takes." Selphie said. 
    
    "Yes. Sir, we'll have to go now, if we want to act quickly by notifying Squall." 
    
    Quistis added.
    
    "I understand. Please, let me give you this." He said and took off his marriage ring. 
    
    "Give it to Rinoa if you can. Please." 
    
    "We'll try Sir. Thank you for your information. We owe you a lot." Quistis said. 
    
    "I owe you more. God with you."
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "My God TK, this story really shows that human societies and lives are so 
    
    complicated. Every action has a reaction and nothing is a coincidence." Lotar said. 
    
    "Yeah, and this story is so exciting!!" Boko chirped. 
    
    "I'm glad you like it. Actually, there are many parts of it that the world doesn't know, 
    
    and will probably never know." Angelo said.
    
    "Wow! Come on, tell us what happened with that Serpent guy." Boko urged TK. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Jeremiah opened his eyes. He was brought back to the present, back in Dollet's 
    
    coliseum. Zelenick had ordered Biggs' party to return to Dollet, because he would 
    
    spend some time there, and wanted to have the gladiator festival, and Dollet's 
    
    coliseum was much better than Deling's. The battle they had given the previous hours 
    
    was just one of the quarterfinals. The other guys had moved to Dollet, following him. 
    
    Quistis and Selphie had returned from Caraway, and Selphie had come to report to 
    
    him, again as a girl that was 'interested' in him. She too had been deeply surprised by 
    
    his change. 
    
    After Selphie had told him about Serpent, Jeremiah had decided this was the time to 
    
    act. Tomorrow he would perform before Zelenick himself, and Biggs had warned him 
    
    that he'd probably want to set tests to him, because according to Tedious, Jeremiah 
    
    had become a thorn on his side, something which pleased Jeremiah, since everything 
    
    went by his plan. Biggs also promised something Jeremiah never imagined he'd do: 
    
    he'd let Jeremiah out, to go and talk to Serpent in flesh, and try to get in touch with 
    
    Rinoa. Jeremiah asked him once more why he helped him so much, and Biggs had 
    
    replied: 
    
    "Kid, when one tries to save the world, everyone has to stick up to him. And after all, 
    
    I feel strange talking to you; it's like Zac is back from the dead…"
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Jeremiah sat in his cage in front of the coliseum again, being observed and 
    
    commented by bypasses. His face was lit when he saw Remus going near.
    
    "Hi…" he said. 
    
    "Hi Jeremiah." Remus said in a low voice.
    
    "Came again? Did your uncle bring you here?" 
    
    The boy nodded. "I don't really like these, but I'm afraid to tell him." 
    
    "It's alright. No one likes them. And it's ok to be afraid sometimes. Even I get scared 
    
    some times." 
    
    "Maybe you're right. Oh, I have news. Uncle Zelenick made Rinoa come with us. 
    
    She's with him, and as far as I can tell, she's not happy at all."
    
    "What?! He brought her here!?"
    
    "Yeah."
    
    "Oh shit…" he murmured. "Did you give her my message?" 
    
    "Yeah. She gave me a message for you…" 
    
    "W-what!?" he asked anxious. 
    
    "She said: she can't forget you." 
    
    "…" Jeremiah was happy. He looked at the ring he wore. It was so tight, it hurt him 
    
    sometimes but the pain was a reminder of his duty. He looked back at Remus and the 
    
    child thought he saw a tear run down Jeremiah's face. 
    
    "Thank you Remus. Tell her not to worry about me. She'll soon see me in person." 
    
    "What? You'll come to get her?" 
    
    Jeremiah winked at the boy. "If I tell you it won't be a surprise…" 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Later, Jeremiah entered the arena following the other gladiators. Today was an 
    
    important match, as the Emperor himself would be present. He wasn't nervous at all, 
    
    and longed to see his hated enemy. He gasped from wonder when he saw Rinoa. She 
    
    sat by Zelenick. She too had changed, but very little. She seemed sadder and lacked 
    
    that happy energy she emitted. He was dumfounded from her beauty. The wind 
    
    slightly blew on strands of her hair that flew by her face, and her hazel eyes gazed 
    
    sadly at the arena. She looked like an angel up there, in the light pink dress. 
    
    "Hey, Jerr! Wake up man!" Vermilion said and nudged him lightly. 
    
    "Ouch…sorry. But…she's up there." 
    
    "Forget about her now Jerr! For her own good! Don't you think Zelenick will guess 
    
    who you are if you keep starring at her!?" 
    
    Jeremiah nodded and with difficulty turned his back at both Rinoa and Zelenick.
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "Look Rinoa! That's him! That's Jeremiah!" Remus said and pointed out the gladiator 
    
    to his cousin.
    
    "I see him Remus." She said and looked at the man down in the arena. 
    
    She'd heard from Remus about him, and his skills, but didn't ream very impressed by 
    
    him. She almost giggled when Zelenick practically foamed with rage when Jeremiah 
    
    didn't even bother to look at them while the other gladiators hailed and saluted them. 
    
    "Well then, I guess he's got some guts." She thought. 
    
    "Sir…remember the people like him, you will have your chance to humiliate him 
    
    today…" Tedious reminded. 
    
    Zelenick nodded. 
    
    "Oh God…guide that boy's arm…" Tedious thought in worry. 
    
    During the battle Jeremiah let out himself and killed his opponents with ease, only 
    
    getting slightly injured on the leg. He cut in two his last opponent's head, and ended 
    
    the match. His party had won once more. Vermillion and Duke where not far from 
    
    him. During the last matches, Duke had really impressed Jeremiah. He was silent and 
    
    massive, and blew off whords of opponents on his own. 
    
    The Emperor didn't seem very pleased Jeremiah had survived, and again his fist got 
    
    tight and shook from rage as the young man ignored him. Jeremiah was following the 
    
    others to their cells where Biggs waited, when the Emperor rose and demanded 
    
    everyone's silence. The gladiators turned in a hurry to see why everyone went silent. 
    
    Jeremiah had a bad feeling about this. 
    
    "Jeremiah!" Zelenick shouted, and Jeremiah's hair stood on end. "Come before me!" 
    
    "Oh, shit…" Vermillion gulped. 
    
    "The rest, return to your cells at once!" 
    
    Jeremiah didn't lose his calm posture and walked before the Imperial booth. He stood 
    
    across Zelenick. 
    
    "Where's your respect gladiator!? Kneel before me!!" 
    
    "When you make something out of your Imperiality, I will." 
    
    The crowd cheered for him, and yelled. Jeremiah looked around, quite surprised from 
    
    the people's reaction and attitude toward him. 
    
    "You are very arrogant…but the people like you. I might as well put a little…test on 
    
    you." Zelenick said with a sadistic tone on his voice. 
    
    "What the fuck is he talking about?" Jeremiah thought. 
    
    "Oh shit! Oh fucking SHIT!" Biggs growled as he heard the Emperor's words. "The 
    
    kid has pissed him off." 
    
    Zelenick jerked out his arm and a side door of the arena opened. A big, really BIG 
    
    Iron Giant came through the door with a Grant Sword and walked heavily in the 
    
    arena. The crowd squirmed with exitement and anxiety at the same time. Could the 
    
    gladiator make it against that monster. 
    
    "Nick! Are you crazy!? You're killing him!" Rinoa said out loud. 
    
    "Uncle Zelenick! That's not fair; Jeremiah's tired from the previous battle and his 
    
    weapons are way too weak to match that thing!!" Remus cried out. 
    
    "Silence!" Zelenick yelled at them. "He's a gladiator! His job is to either kill or get 
    
    killed! Entertainment!" 
    
    Rinoa hugged Remus tighter, and looked at Zelenick with abysmal hate. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "Are they nuts?! Having one man dealing with an Iron Giant!? I've heard Master 
    
    Squall tell terrible stories about those things!!" Lotar said. 
    
    "Yeah, and this was no small one; we're talking about a tone of iron and muscles. No 
    
    kidding!" Angelo commented. 
    
    "Anyway, what matters is that since Master Squall is alive today, that means we got 
    
    through that battle. So, on with the story!!" Lotar said. 
    
    "Hey, you talk more politely furball, or I'll cut the story here and send you two off to 
    
    bed from now!"
    
    "No, no, no! Shut up Lotar!" Boko said. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Jeremiah backstepped in awe. He was in deep trouble. The Iron Giant moved towards 
    
    him. 
    
    "Look out Jerr!" Vermillion cried out from behing the gate door that led to the 
    
    dungeons and where Jeremiah's comrades had gathered to see him. Vermillion and 
    
    Duke had actually squashed Wedge who watched full of agony. 
    
    Jeremiah was scared now, and wasn't ashamed to admit to himself. He walked around 
    
    the Iron Giant looking at it, as it faced it, it's armor screeching with every move. Then 
    
    it jerked its sword, and Jeremiah only jumped aside in time to feel it shaving his hair. 
    
    "Crap…" he thought. The Iron Giant continued the blows, and Jeremiah could only 
    
    dodge them. 
    
    A side strike scratched Jeremiah's side, cutting his belt, and his sword case. 
    
    "Fuck!!" he thought as he was now without weapons. 
    
    Remus was dangerously leaning on the booth's edge, his eyes peeled out from agony. 
    
    "He's got no chance now!!" Remus gasped seeeing Jeremiah lose his sword. 
    
    Jeremiah thought: "Shit, it's now or never. This may be the last thing I'll in my life, 
    
    but what the hell, let's go to hell glad we did some major damage!!" 
    
    He looked at the arena around him with quick glimpse. The Iron Giant didn't leave 
    
    Jeremiah from it's sight, and followed his every move. During a moment when they 
    
    faced each other, Jeremiah drew the dagger from his hip belt, and tossed at the Iron 
    
    Giant, praying it his it's target: the only part of the Iron Giant that was exposed, it's 
    
    eyes. 
    
    The two opponents saw the whole sequence in slow motion, and the crowd went silent 
    
    as if the sound had been suddenly turned off. Jeremiah only heard his breath and his 
    
    heart beating. The Iron Giant didn't even feel the dagger coming, and plunging into 
    
    it's eye. It dropped its sword, roared out in pain, and brought its hands to it's face. It 
    
    pulled the dagger, and a crimson fountain of blood bumped out of it's socket. Jeremiah 
    
    took advantage of the situation and quick as a hawk dashed by a dead gladiator, 
    
    grabbed a spear that was plunged in the corpse and running up to thr knelt Iron Giant 
    
    stabbed it the other eye with a cry of thriamph. The pushed all his weight on the spear, 
    
    which went through the socket, across the cranium and sprouted out of the other side 
    
    piercing the armor.
    
    The crowd jumped up all together and at the Imperial booth Remus screamed out in 
    
    joy and Rinoa's face lighted up with admiration. Jeremiah jumped back as the heavy, 
    
    iron body fell to the ground with an earth-shacking thud. 
    
    "Je-re-mi-ah! Je-re-mi-ah!" The crowd roared with joy. 
    
    "Yeah!!! He did it! He did it!" Vermillion howled as the guard opened the door and 
    
    he, Duke and their comrades ran through the arena and jumped on him to congratulate 
    
    him, hug him and hit his back. 
    
    "Yo, you did you dungbag!" Vermillion giggled as Jeremiah was been sandwiched by 
    
    the others, and squashed in Duke's arms who hugged with a big grin on his dirty face. 
    
    Zelenick shook his head with displeasure. He stood up again as the storm of 
    
    congratulations over Jeremiah subsided. Imedietly everyone hushed. Jeremiah looked 
    
    up at Zelenck from in his helmet.
    
    "Excellent battle Jeremiah." Zelenick said. 
    
    "Thank you your majesty." Jeremiah replied. He pronounced ' your majesty' with a 
    
    slightly ironic tone.
    
    "You've enticed my curiosity, I'd want to see the face of the person who face an Iron 
    
    Giant with only a dagger. Remove your helmet!" 
    
    Remus let an illegible sound-something between gasp and hic-up, and Rinoa looked at 
    
    him surprised. Remus was afraid his uncle would recognise Jeremiah as Squall 
    
    Leonhart. 
    
    Jeremiah gulped, but if he refused, he'd get in deeper shit. His face had quite changed, 
    
    but his trademark, the scar, couldn't change not even in a thousand years. His sight 
    
    fell on his arm. It was stained with blood, sweat and dust. Jeremiah undid the buckle 
    
    under his chin, and took the helmet off as Vermillion and Duke watched him, 
    
    breathless. Before looking up, Jeremiah pretended to wipe his forehead with his dirty 
    
    arm, and the dirt covered his forehead, hiding the scar. Vermillion sighed in relief. 
    
     Zelenick looked down at the man carefully. He could identify him. Remus was about 
    
    to sigh in relief, but he got a grip of himself. Rinoa couldn't recognise him, and his 
    
    fear subsided. Jeremiah looked up at Zelenick, and stared at him through the eyes 
    
    without fear. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "It was a turn of luck that Zelenick didn't recognise Master Squall" TK commented.
    
    "You can say that again." Boko said. 
    
    "What happened after that?" Lotar asked. 
    
    "Well, Zelenick didn't need their 'services' any more, so he let them all return to their 
    
    cells. That's when Master Squall contacted the others and after he heard about 
    
    Serpent, prepared his next move. Zelenick was going to throw a party, a 'ball 
    
    masque', meaning a party where everyone had to be disguised." Angelo said.
    
    "Hah! A party? When his kingdom is about to fall apart?!" Lotar sarcased. 
    
    "That's actually a good point of you Lotar. Tedious seemed naïve and hypochondriac, 
    
    but actually he was very, very clever. He kept from Zelenick many serious problems 
    
    Master and his comrades created." TK praised the Moomba.
    
    "Thank you. Now go on." 
    
    "Well, Tedious provided Master with an invitation, and Biggs let him out, covering 
    
    him. Master got a costume, and he managed to get in the 'Dollet Palas', Zelenick's 
    
    summer palace." 
    
    "TK, I have a question…" Boko said. 
    
    "Yes?" 
    
    "What costume was Master Squall wearing?" 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Rinoa was wondering through Zelenick's guest looking happy as he had ordered her. 
    
    She smiled and greeted the people and listened with interest to their copliments and 
    
    comments, and in general tried to look cheerful. Inside of her, she was screaming. 
    
    "I hate all of this."
    
    She had noticed Zelenick kept a persistent eye on her, and a shiver ran up her spine. 
    
    He was dressed as a knight, to her great annoyance, while she had wore a long 
    
    Bordeaux dress with white lace on the ends, and her hair was lovely falling on her 
    
    white shoulders. 
    
    She wandered around until the waltz music began, when she quietly withdrew herself 
    
    a bit further, until a few guests asked her to dance. Although she didn't want to dance, 
    
    she didn't want to anger Zelenick, and so she accepted. 
    
    The man had entered the hall silently, without much notice from most guests. But 
    
    those who did notice him were impressed by him and by his three companions and 
    
    wondered who they were. 
    
    Some said they were noblemen who wanted to show off by creating an aura of mystery. 
    
    Others claimed they were part of a show Zelenick had arranged. Nothing was sure. 
    
    There was a tall, charming man with green eyes dressed as a Galbadian soldier, a 
    
    shorter man dressed as Death, and a third guy of medium hight dressed as Robin 
    
    Hood. The one that appeared to be the leader was medium height, but his posture and 
    
    appearance were the most impressive on him. 
    
    He wore black clothes and a long black jacket that reached his black boots in length. 
    
    His hands were covered with black gloves. He also wore a black plaster mask (Like 
    
    the ones found in Venice) over his face that let his chin and mouth uncovered, and 
    
    had a short brown beard. 
    
    Many wondered what was his disguise was, or who he was. Some girls looked at him 
    
    charmed and began giggling softly and looking at him, hoping to attract his 
    
    attention. The four men wandered through the crowd, politely talking, although 
    
    refusing amusingly to remove their face covers. The guy dressed as Death quietly 
    
    scolded the Galbadian soldier, when he saw his talking to a girl. 
    
    The man in black moved quietly behind Zelenick and startled him when he tapped his 
    
    shoulder with a very royal style "Excuse me your majesty…" 
    
    Zelenick turned to him. He didn't bother to lift his costume's face cover either. 
    
    "Greetings your Majesty." The man had a deep yet young voice. 
    
    "Greetings. Welcome to the party." Zelenick replied, trying to guess this man's 
    
    identity. 
    
    "I have been wanting to meet you, Sir. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Leonard 
    
    De Guardo, I represent the President of Estar, Sir." 
    
    Zelenick looked at him for a moment, then his face lit up. "Ah, yes! Your President 
    
    notified me he would send an Ambassador." 
    
    "Yes, I am the one, and the three men with me are my escort. President Laguna hopes 
    
    you excuse his absence Sir, but there is a terrible economic problem in Estar these 
    
    days, and he need to be there." 
    
    "Oh yes…I've been informed by my advisors about the crisis. Please, inform your 
    
    President that Galbadia is always willing to help if we can." 
    
    "We appreciate your offer Sir…" the man replied and bowed. Then he let Zelenick 
    
    occupy himself with some other guests, and mixed with the crowd, going to his 
    
    companions and whispering something to them. 
    
    "Now what? We leave?" The one dressed as Robin Hood asked. 
    
    "No, not yet." The man in black replied. 
    
    ~*~*~*~ 
    
    "This is getting spookier." Boko said. 
    
    "Let me guess. The Death guy is Zell, the Galbadian soldier one is Irvine, the one 
    
    dressed as Robin Hood is Vermillion and the man in black is of course our master!!" 
    
    Lotar exclaimed. 
    
    "Yes, but I think I told you not to interrupt me!!" TK said and a s spark flew off him 
    
    from his fury. 
    
    Lotar crouched. "S-sorry…"
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Rinoa had just got rid of her last dance parnter, and withdrew herself to a corner, 
    
    when the man dressed in black came quietly up to her, starteling her as well. 
    
    "Could I have this dance, oh beautiful lady?" 
    
    Rinoa looked up to him. His blue eyes behind the black mask were two sapphires 
    
    shining in the darkness of his mystery. Her mouth half drooped from surprise and 
    
    enchantment. She nodded. She placed her hand in his. He gently held it, and led her to 
    
    the dance floor as the lights became dim like fire torches and Sting's remixed 'Desert 
    
    Rose' started to play. 
    
    All the other dancers stepped back and let the man and Rinoa dance, not waltz, but a 
    
    dance popular among the young lovers, called Eternowaltz. They followed the tune, 
    
    starting from facing each other, then according to the music walking in a circle 
    
    slowly, side to side, clockwise, and then him holding her like in waltz and they 
    
    danced, swirling a bit faster with calm movements. 
    
    The crowd was starring at them. 
    
    _I dream of rain eleyele_
    
    _I dream of God, he's in the desert sand…_
    
    _I wake in pain eleyele… _
    
    Then, he moved behind her, his back to her and back to her again, like in waltz, but 
    
    with a more rhythmic movement. She swirled once and faced him as he embraced her 
    
    waist and she leaned back and he was following her movement, breathing over her 
    
    neck softly. 
    
    _…it's fire birds, eleyele_
    
    _I realise that nothing's as it seems_
    
    _I dream of rain, eleyele_
    
    _I dream of God, he's in the desert sand_
    
    _I wake in pain, eleyele_
    
    _I dream of love is tired through my head…_
    
    _I close my eyes to the rare perfume_
    
    _It's the sweet intoxication of the world…_
    
    Rinoa danced around him, waving her arms over her head as she made a full circle 
    
    around him and when the tune slowed down, they held each other's waist with one 
    
    hand and the other extended out, moved around in a circle twice. 
    
    And then, he back stepped and supporting on his left hand made a backflip, causing 
    
    the crowd to gasp. The danced again together, Rinoa smiling with the man's dancing 
    
    and his mysterious smile. The song was reaching an end and the tune went very 
    
    slowly. 
    
    "Who are you?" she whispered to him.
    
    "A Dark Mage." 
    
    "What is your name?"
    
    "… Asmodeus…" he whispered in her ear, so lightly, Rinoa shivered. The song was 
    
    over, and the crowd clapped the two dancers who bowed politely. As the man let go 
    
    of Rinoa's hand, she felt a limp on his ring finger. 
    
    Zelenick had seen the dance, and wasn't very pleased of it. He didn't mind his 
    
    loyalists dancing with Rinoa, but a stranger!? That was too much. After the lights got 
    
    brighter, neither Zelenick, nor Rinoa could find the four men. Not even anyone else. 
    
    They had just vanquished. 
    
    The four men sped off in the car. Squall was strangely silent. Vermillion, who was 
    
    driving, asked Zell to ask him what was wrong. 
    
    "Yo Squall…what's up?" 
    
    "…"
    
    "Come on man! Cut the silence crap!" Irvine said. 
    
    "It's Rinoa…" 
    
    "What's with the gal?" Vermillion asked. 
    
    Squall took off the mask from his face. His eyes were full of tears. "I miss her." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV
    
    "Sniff… this part is awfully leaky…" Lotar said. 
    
    "It's not leaky! It's just touching…" Boko said. 
    
    "Are you through arguing about feelings?" TK sarcased both.
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "So, what's our next move?" Vermillion asked Squall. 
    
    "I'm not sure… There's a lot at hand right now." He replied. 
    
    They had all gathered at Biggs' office to discuss what to do next; it was two days after 
    
    that party the guys had been to. 
    
    "I suggest we go find Serpent. It'll take time to get him give us the info he has." 
    
    Quistis said. 
    
    "No, Zelenick might wanna have Squall fight again like the way he had him against 
    
    that fucking Iron Giant." Zell said. "And if Squall's not around, he might get 
    
    suspicious." 
    
    Duke made a few nods, and grimaced. 
    
    "Duke thinks Squall has already became a pain to Zelenick, and he'll want to get rid 
    
    of him." Quistis translated. 
    
    "Yeah, Duke's right." Biggs said. "However, Tedious thinks Zelenick is losing it. 
    
    Rinoa is still holding on, thank God, and won't give in to him, not to mention the rest 
    
    of the resistance factions. They're starting to get more active." 
    
    "Yes; just last night a faction in Deling attacked a storage house and stole four crates 
    
    of weapons and ammunition." Wedge said. 
    
    "If things are going like this, Zelenick is in real trouble." Selphie commented. 
    
    "Yeah, but he's still kicking back." Irvine said. "After the attack at the storehouse, 
    
    Zelenick had ten captured men shot; not a very pleasant view, believe me." Irvine had 
    
    been present at the execution, to take pictures secretly and record the situation.
    
    "Right…" Vermillion said. 
    
    Squall thought intensively. "I have the feeling we're running out of time." 
    
    "What? Time? Why, is anyone chasing us?" Zell asked. 
    
    Duke made a few nods again. This time, Squall understood them. 
    
    "Duke's right. Zelenick's gonna go outta control. There's no tell what he could do if 
    
    he goes berserk. No matter how hard she resists, Rinoa is always under Zelenick's 
    
    threat. He can always kill her to take her Sorceress powers. He's a cruel man; if he 
    
    can't get both, he'll content himself with just Rinoa's powers. And if he does, who 
    
    can stop him…" 
    
    "That means…we go looking for Serpent?" Selphie asked. 
    
    "Yes. And the sooner we get to him, the better." Squall said. "Vermillion, I want you 
    
    stay here, and if Zelenick asks for me, pretend to be me. You're a good fighter, 
    
    although I doubt he'll want a rematch. We're gonna play all of our cards now, before 
    
    it's too late. If we're gonna do something we'll do it now, before everything gets torn 
    
    down." 
    
    Vermillion nodded. "Don't you worry about me, I'll handle that baby." 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Squall and the others headed for the shipwreck of the 'Evening Star' to find the man 
    
    that could help them, or lead them to disaster. They used a small ship to reach the old 
    
    shipwreck that was still halted on a coral reef. It was old and rusted, and Squall 
    
    doubted if there was anything living on it. They got close, and Zell saw something 
    
    moving on it. 
    
    "Guys, stay here, I'll first go on my own. He may not trust a big group." Squall said. 
    
    He went on board the tilted ship. The whole deck was rusted and in shambles. He had 
    
    to walk carefully. A dart flew by him, and plunged in the deck. 
    
    "Shit." He thought. "Hello! Serpent, are you here! I'm a friend, my name's Squall 
    
    Leonhart, I'm here to talk with you!" 
    
    A mid aged man revealed himself from the shadows. He was thin and awfully pale. 
    
    "Who d' ya say you are? Squall Leonhart? Neva heard of you. I've been stranded on 
    
    this ship for eight years!" 
    
    "I know! I need to talk to you!" 
    
    "Oh really? And whose sending ya? My old buddy Zelenick perhaps?" 
    
    "No! But, I'm here to talk to you about him!" 
    
    Serpent came close to Squall. 
    
    "Whatdaya want?" 
    
    Squall explained. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "Yikes, that Serpent guy must have been awfully creepy!" Boko said. "My feathers 
    
    stood on end when I imagined him!" 
    
    "Hah! I wasn't sacred a bit!" Lotar said. 
    
    "Quiet." Angelo growled. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "So, you wan the files I made on this fucking wreck to bring him down?" 
    
    "Yes. I'll get you off it, and give you anything you need in exchange." 
    
    "…" Serpent thought. Then he suddenly coughed and fell to a knee. "Arg…I'm 
    
    awfully sick, but I don't want anything." He said. "Listen, I reckon you're doing this 
    
    for the sake of protecting something. I admire that. I never had such a chance. So I'll 
    
    give it to you. I'll die in a few days anyway due to my illness. It's my punishment for 
    
    my life, so I abide with it. Now listen. The disc you want, I've stored it in my chest. 
    
    So, give me a quick end, and then take it. Nah, don't worry; you'll do me good, just 
    
    do it quick. The password to unlock the file and translate the data is 'Vengeance is 
    
    mine'. Yeah, the part from the Bible. Now, gimme a minute to pray, and then get rid 
    
    of me." Serpent said and knelt down. 
    
    He prayed for a moment, under Squall's eyes. 
    
    He felt admiration for this man, and as much as he didn't want to do it, he would grant 
    
    his request. Serpent waited for his end. Squall drew his Gunblade and closed his eyes. 
    
    A tear flew as the blade made a sound, cutting the head. 
    
     After finishing his sad task, he took the disc, and left, the regrets on his mind. "I 
    
    could have saved that man…" 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "Gee…now I really feel sorry for that Serpent guy…he was good after all." Boko 
    
    said. 
    
    "Well, it's usually the innocent ones that pay the price of others' rise in power, feather 
    
    bag." TK said, annoyed with Boko's continuous interruptions. 
    
    "Come on TK, don't be so hard on them…" Angelo said. 
    
    "If they decide to let me finish, I'll be very nice to them." The robot replied, looking 
    
    at the wry faces the two little creatures had pulled. 
    
    "Anyway, the story is halfway through, and by that time, things had gotten rather tight 
    
    around master Squall and the others. All of Galbadia knew him as Jeremiah the 
    
    gladiator, and many rumors spread about him. Others claimed to have seen his face, 
    
    but no one was close to the truth. Meanwhile, the one named Tedious Avan died in 
    
    the Palace's dungeons, because Zelenick found out-somehow- Tedious was betraying 
    
    him." Angelo said. 
    
    "Oh no! That's not fair! Why should he die when he helped master and the rest so 
    
    much?!" Boko said disappointed. 
    
    "As I've said before, Zelenick was a cruel man, and his paranoia had started to show. 
    
    And it was a sick, inhuman paranoia. He ordered slaughters in the colosseum arena, 
    
    throwing unarmed prisoners from the D-District Prison the monsters. The people 
    
    started fearing him, but the higher classes still were loyal to him, because he let them 
    
    do as they pleased." Angelo continued. 
    
    "Angelo, I have a question…" Lotar said. "What about the other countries? Estar, 
    
    Balamb? What did they do?" 
    
    "A sensible question Lotar, bravo. Well, President Laguna was watching his son's 
    
    activities from afar. Master Squall had asked him not to interfere, and Laguna had 
    
    obeyed him, fearing mostly about staring a new Sorceress War, than just putting the 
    
    lives of many people in danger. So he had sighed a treaty with Galbadia, agreeing 
    
    over diplomatic and commercial activities between the two countries. As for 
    
    Balamb…Zelenick wasn't interested in that 'little island' as he called it, unless they 
    
    were sheltering any of his enemies, that's why Balamb gave away any rebels on its 
    
    land. Trabia…Trabia kept a distance from all that. Trabia Garden had been re-located, 
    
    and hidden in snowy mountain plains, unapproachable by Zelenick's reach, but 
    
    following the advice of the Shumi Elder; it had also signed a treaty with Galbadia. As 
    
    for the Shumis, they had their village safe underground, and Zelenick knew they had 
    
    some sort of power of their own to protect themselves from any harm, and preferred 
    
    to leave them alone for the time being." Angelo said. 
    
    "(Sigh)…It's hard to believe all this happened in such a short period of time." Boko 
    
    sighed. 
    
    "Indeed; but, let me continue now…" TK said.
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "Rinoa! Rinoa!" Squall shouted. 
    
    "I'm here Squall!! Can't you hear me!?" Rinoa cried back. "Keep calling me Squall! 
    
    I'll find you!!" 
    
    "No." he said. He was near her, but she couldn't see him. She turned, her hair being 
    
    taken by the wind, and wiping her face. The man in black from the party was standing 
    
    before her, but the face under the white mask was invisible, as if the costume were 
    
    empty. 
    
    "W-who are you?" Rinoa said. 
    
    "You know me." 
    
    "Asmodeus?" 
    
    "…" 
    
    "Isn't it…isn't it you…the guy from the party?" 
    
    The man nodded. 
    
    "WHO ARE YOU!?" Rinoa yelled at him. "Who are you goddamn it?! I keep seeing 
    
    you in my dreams and I can't figure who you are!" 
    
    "You know me." The man repeated. 
    
    "…Squall?…" No response. Rinoa was all-alone on the flower field, but with a 
    
    promise echoing in her ears. 
    
    "I'll be waiting for you, like I always do, and like you always do." 
    
    Waiting…He always waited for her when she slept late on Sundays, or when they 
    
    raced around Garden…he'd almost always slow down at the end, to let her win, but 
    
    there were days he was depressed and would just speed off, his hair flying like a mane 
    
    over his face. He was a better runner than her… he always waited for her inside a 
    
    shop when she took long to pick what she wanted, and never complained. He never 
    
    grudged her or complained to her about her odds, but instead, he always said her odds 
    
    were one of the millions of things he liked on her, and so he put up with them, as she 
    
    put up with him in overall, and always said those words with a hint of a smile, and an 
    
    amusing glitter in his eyes. 
    
    Waiting…She always waited for him at their dates, and was never ever in time…she 
    
    always waited for him when he was challenged by other card players, or when he'd 
    
    knock something over and stop to pick it up. And Squall often knocked things, 
    
    especially when she was around…he was clumsy, but strangely, it hadn't showed 
    
    much during the time they were all together. It was a boyish clumsiness, that came 
    
    back from his childhood and Rinoa adored it, just like she adored sneaking in his 
    
    room to see him sleep. He was so cute when he slept, calm and tranquil. 
    
    …Waiting…
    
    "Squall?…I…I can't wait any longer! I'm so tired! And, I'm scared. I want you to 
    
    hug me; I want to see you so bad!! Why can't you get with Ellone and come to me, 
    
    like back then?!" Rinoa cried out, but knew it was hopeless. 
    
    After the events with Ultimecia, Ellone had mysteriously lost her special power. Dr. Odine said the power was given to her for the purpose of defeating Ultimecia, and since it's duty was over, 
    
    it had left her. He couldn't find any other explanation. 
    
    "Squall!!!" Rinoa cried out as it became dark again, like it always did in her dreams 
    
    lately…
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "Squall!" Rinoa cried out as she sat up in bed quickly. She was sweating, and panted. 
    
    Her hair stuck on her wet face. She tried to get a hold of herself, but she knew she was 
    
    crying. She saw this dream almost every night, and she always woke shouting out 
    
    Squall's name. 
    
    The door opened with a crack, and Remus' peeped in. 
    
    "…Rinny…" he said, sleepily.
    
    "Oh, I'm sorry Remus, I woke you up again…" 
    
    "It's ok…" the boy said with a yawn, and went over to Rinoa's bed. "I'm not sleeping 
    
    well either."
    
    "Why?" 
    
    "I keep thinking about Uncle Zelenick…he's…really mean lately…He slapped me the 
    
    other day…cause I cheered for Jeremiah at the colosseum…" 
    
    "I know Remus…I know…He yelled at me too." 
    
    "I'm starting to hate him too…" 
    
    "Remus…" 
    
    "I know you hate him, Rinny. You're almost yelling it out. I'm getting to hate him 
    
    too." 
    
    "…" 
    
    Angelo also woke up, yawned, scratched himself, and then leapt on the bed with 
    
    Rinoa and Remus. Rinoa stroked his thick, soft fur. 
    
    "We woke you up too, huh…?" she said.
    
    Angelo whined. 
    
    "…Maybe I can make your mood a little." Remus said. 
    
    Rinoa turned to him. "Hmmm? What?" 
    
    Remus searched his pijama's pockets a little, and then took out a ring. "Here…Squall 
    
    gave it to me yesterday, but with that slap uncle gave me, I forgot about it. Sorry." 
    
    Rinoa took it, gasping. "This is my dad's wedding ring." She said. "That means he 
    
    saw him. I hope dad's ok…" she felt more blue than before. 
    
    "Are you feeling better Rinny?" 
    
    She didn't want to disappoint the boy. "Sure I do Remus. Thank you. Hey, you can 
    
    sleep on my bed if you want…yes Angelo, so can you." Rinoa giggled. "Just don't 
    
    wet my bed, any of you!" 
    
    Remus burst a laughter, and blushed. He sometimes wet his bed. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "I bet you my feathers Zelenick is in a real thunderstorm by now, huh?" Boko said. 
    
    "Yes. He was." Angelo replied. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Squall was skeptical when he and the rest returned to Deling City, and Biggs' 
    
    academy. He was planning his next move. There were many things at hand. First of 
    
    all, Zelenick wanted to see Jeremiah fight again, and this time, it was versus a 
    
    Behemoth, suffering from ravies. Jeremiah got seriously injured during the process, 
    
    but he managed to kill the Behemoth after making it fall to the ground by throwing his 
    
    shield at its legs. Due to it's heavy weight, it couldn't get up easily, and Squall 
    
    managed to run up to it, and cut a big wound on it's throat, before it could get up and 
    
    cast a Meteor spell on him, which he managed to withstand, as the Behemoth finally 
    
    died of bleeding. 
    
    "Another outstanding battle Jeremiah…I am impressed…" Zelenick said to himself, 
    
    as Jeremiah staggered to the dungeons, supported by Duke. "You're starting to 
    
    become a pain in the ass idiot…but, once you give me a reason, I'll kill you with my 
    
    own hands…" 
    
    Rinoa looked at Zelenick, trying to read his thoughts. She knew it 
    
    wasn't good, and it was about the gladiator named Jeremiah. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "AHHHH!" Squall yelled as Vermillion pulled a Behemoth claw from his side. 
    
    "Ah, shit! This fucking claw won't come out!" Vermillion said, wiping his forehead. 
    
    Squall bit hard the cloth he put in his mouth, trying not to yell in pain as Vermillion 
    
    kept pulling the claw harder, making Squall groan, the sound being chocked by the 
    
    cloth. 
    
    "Gosh Vermillion, hurry up. He's losing blood, and the pain is killing him!" Quistis 
    
    said. 
    
    "I know, but if I pull hard and quickly, I'll pull out his bone too!" Vermillion said. 
    
    The claw had plunged right on the side bone, and had broken it. 
    
    The claw finally came out, with a terrible sucking sound, and a crash, making Squall 
    
    gasp from pain. "Finally! We're almost over buddy, keep calm!" Vermillion said. 
    
    A fountain of blood pumped out. 
    
    "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Vermillion cursed as he placed a thick cloth on the wound. 
    
    "Quistis, your turn!" 
    
    Selphie came staggering from the bathroom, where she had been vomiting from the 
    
    sight of Squall's wound, with the big, black claw stuck in his flesh. 
    
    "Are you over?" she said. 
    
    "Almost. But keep away, it's still disgusting." Quistis told her. 
    
    "Oh…" Selphie moaned and fell on a chair, looking away. 
    
    They had moved Squall to Biggs' office, where they could take care of him. It was 
    
    really late at night, and everyone else was sleeping. 
    
    "Good thing we have Quistis' White Wind." Selphie said. 
    
    "White Wind!" Quistis casted as Vermillion removed the cloth from the wound. The 
    
    blood stopped, and the wound was closed. 
    
    Squall breathed deeply. "…I still hurt like hell." 
    
    "You'll be fine in a little." Vermilion said, wiping his hands.
    
    "I say you get some rest, till Zell and Irvine get into those files." Biggs said, nodding 
    
    with his head at the two guys that were working over the computer. 
    
    Zell was trying as much as he could. After entering the first password, he had to do 
    
    many unzipping, clear the files from viruses, and crack other passwords. 
    
    "Got it! We're in!" Zell said in the end and everyone cheered. He had managed to get 
    
    into the files Serpent had created. Pictures, articles, secret documents and anything 
    
    they needed were recorded on the disc. 
    
    "Great job Zell!" Irvine told him. 
    
    "Good job. Now that we have the files, all we need to do is broadcast them." 
    
    Vermillion said. 
    
    "The only channel left is the Imperial Channel, but Zelenick has it under his control." 
    
    Quistis said. "They'll only broadcast what he allows." 
    
    "I suggest a thunderbolt operation: You go in, you broadcast, and you're gone with 
    
    the wind before they know it." Biggs said. 
    
    "It's a good idea, and with the Ragnarok we can pull it off." Irvine said. 
    
    "Ok, we'll go, but I want us to split in two teams after we leave the channel. You will 
    
    head to the palace to get Rinoa and Remus outta there, and I go to the colosseum of 
    
    Deling. I'll wait for Zelenick there." Squall said. 
    
    "W-what?" Zell gasped. 
    
    "I'm going to challenge Zelenick to a personal duel. The winner takes it all." 
    
    "Are you mad or something!?" Selphie screamed. "Who knows if Zelenick won't 
    
    appear with five truckloads of soldiers to get rid off you!?" 
    
    Squall smiled. "Do you really think the army will obey a criminal Selphie?"
    
    Selphie gasped. 
    
    "Let's assume that Zelenick will eventually appear alone. What the fuck will we do if 
    
    he kills you!?" Vermillion said. 
    
    "…That's something I haven't thought of, so simply, I'll make sure he loses. I'm not 
    
    going to kill him." Squall replied. 
    
    "WHAT!?!?!" They all gasped and Duke made illegible gestures with his hands and 
    
    weird exclamation sounds. 
    
    "After all he's done to you, you'll let that piece of shit live!?" Zell bawled. 
    
    "Yes. If I kill him, I'm no better than him. He'll be given to the people to trial him. 
    
    That's the right thing to be done. I think their gonna kill him anyway." 
    
    "…Fine, it's your decision man." Irvine sighed. "We'll take the Ragnarok, and go get 
    
    Rinoa and Remus outta that ditch Zelenick's got them in. But first, it's show time!!" 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    The Imperial Channel's major broadcast building was based on the west coast of 
    
    Galbadia. The building distinguished in the horizon, as the Ragnarok flew silently 
    
    across the skies to reach it, through the dim, red light of the sunset. 
    
    Zell and Selphie were piloting, the rest wondering the horizon ahead of them, Squall 
    
    thinking about the bust-in they were gonna make. It was very dangerous, and the risk 
    
    to be caught was great, but that least bothered him. Duke, in his silence, read Squall's 
    
    mind. He made a few gestures to assure the young man. Squall smiled. 
    
    "Thanks Duke. I guess you're right. Everything's gone fine till now. Why should it 
    
    screw up now?" he said. 
    
    "Activating Retro-Deviation System. Everyone stand by, we're nearly there!" Quistis 
    
    reported.
    
    They got ready, and their senses were enticed, their hearts beating faster from anxiety: 
    
    what they were about to attempt was clear madness. 
    
    "If anyone knew about this, he'd think we've flushed our brains down the toilet…they 
    
    oughta lock us up in the looneytick house!" Zell said. 
    
    "No kiddin'!" Vermillion agreed. 
    
    The Ragnarok, undetected under the Retro Deviation System, landed on the roof of 
    
    the channel. They all unboarded. Squall gave out some last, silent orders, and they ran 
    
    to the hatch that led downstairs, to the main station. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "I'm so anxious about what's gonna happen that I'm gonna chew on my claws!" Lotar 
    
    commented. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Rinoa and Zelenick were again arguing at the palace, this time, about Remus. 
    
    "No, no and no, I won't accept you treating Remus like you are just because he 
    
    admires someone!" Rinoa said loudly. 
    
    "He admires a man I hate, but can't get rid off! He's a thorn in my side!" Zelenick 
    
    replied. 
    
    "I wish he was a thorn up your ass!!" she said sternly, surprising even herself. 
    
    Zelenick was also dumbfounded of her language. 
    
    "Look what you forced me say. I hate you for that, and I hate you for all you've done 
    
    to me." Rinoa said, more calmly now, having taken control of herself. 
    
    Zelenick half closed his eyes from anger. "I still love you." 
    
    "No, you don't and I know it well Nick. All you love is power. Power brings 
    
    responsibilities and need for clear thought, but you lack both." 
    
    "…" Zelenick did not reply. 
    
    The TV in the room was on, although none of them watched it. There was a news 
    
    broadcast, and the announcer was saying something about the recent discovery of a 
    
    new gold mine. Suddenly, there was noise in the studio, and someone placed a knife 
    
    on the announcer's neck. 
    
    "GULP!!" he groaned. 
    
    "Step back, and everything's cool…" a voice said. Rinoa and Zelenick turned to the 
    
    screen, gasping. 
    
    The man that came ahead on the screen wore that white plaster mask, and he spoke 
    
    softly and smoothly, but yet strongly. The other man that was with him was Irvine. 
    
    "I-Irvine!!" Rinoa gasped in a whisper. 
    
    "People of Galbadia, listen to me." The man with the mask said. "The time for you to 
    
    know the truth about the person ruling you has come. Open your eyes and ears, and 
    
    open your minds. The pictures and articles you'll see now, prove that your former 
    
    Emperor, Emperor Zelenick is a criminal, having started from early age, and till today 
    
    being the same criminal he was before: Black Jack." 
    
    "WHAT!?!?!" Zelenick yelled in anger, but remained motionless.
    
    Rinoa was silent; she listened to that man, guessing who it was, and letting tears flow 
    
    down her eyes. 
    
    The screen switched to pictures and short videos of Zelenick in different crimes. 
    
    "People of Galbadia, stand up to the man that is nothing but a life taking murderer; 
    
    stand up to him, and win your freedom, and your right for a democratic government, 
    
    which you will have chosen. Don't let him rule you as Vinzer Deling did, as the 
    
    Sorceress did, manipulating you with tricks, and fooling your minds with pleasure." 
    
    He said and took the mask off. He lifts his other hand and moved a strand of hair off 
    
    his eyes. 
    
    "Zelenick, you know who I am, and who I am not. Come and confront me alone at the 
    
    Colosseum of Deling. I know you want me. I'm giving you a change to get me. Come 
    
    duel me, if you have the guts." Squall said. 
    
    "We have to flee now, as the guards are already on our tails, so excuse us." Irvine 
    
    added in, as Zell came in the picture, pulling them saying: "Cm'on we gotta hit it 
    
    now!!" 
    
    "I'll be waiting…" Squall said as he dashed after the rest. 
    
    Rinoa looked at Zelenick. 
    
    His face was deformed from anger.
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "Shit-shit-shit! They caught us!!" Vermillion said as a bullet flew over his head.
    
    "Run to the roof! Don't stop!" Zell yelled. There were too many guards for them to 
    
    handle. 
    
    "Squall! Hurry up! They may send patrol aircrafts!" Quistis said through the 
    
    communication. She and Selphie had stayed in the Ragnarok, ready to take off. 
    
    "Oh, shit! They're ahead of us!" Vermillion said. 
    
    "Outta my way!" Irvine said out loud and fired at the guards that tried to cut their 
    
    way. 
    
    Five men fell, and Zell kicked one off the staircase, while Duke sent another flying 
    
    with a punch. 
    
    "They're tagging us!" Vermillion said. 
    
    "Leave it to me!" Squall said, and quickly reached for a dead soldier's vest, and took 
    
    a grenade from there. He pulled the trigger, and drooped in the way of the troop that 
    
    pursued them. 
    
    "Wow, duck for cover!!" Zell yelled, as the explosion demolished the lower end of 
    
    the staircase, cutting the way off. 
    
    They secured themselves on the top end of the staircase, and fired spells at the 
    
    surviving soldiers below, which answered with gunfire. 
    
    "My game baby!" Irvine said and opened a case he carried with him. "A Bazooka!!" 
    
    He loaded it with a missile, put it on his shoulder, and after a careful aim, fired. 
    
    "There! From production to consumption!!" he laughed as the missile blew up the 
    
    troop that had them cornered. 
    
    Squall giggled secretly. "Man…that Irvine. He almost never looses his good spirit…" 
    
    Taking advantage of the ruckus, they fled through the corridors, as the stair was now 
    
    out of order. 
    
    "Quistis! Get off the roof and come by the main exit!" Squall told her through the 
    
    communication. 
    
    "Roger!" she replied and with Selphie took off. 
    
    They ran as fast as they could, avoiding or surprising guards in their way. They had 
    
    almost reached the exit when a bullet hit Duke on the back. He fell face down, and 
    
    Squall turned back to help him. 
    
    "Go ahead!! I'll buy some time!" he shouted at the rest. 
    
    He unleashed a Renzokuken at the troop, hitting each soldier just once, but blowing 
    
    them all off. He helped Duke get up. 
    
    "Duke! Are you alright!?" he told his friend. "Duke!"
    
    Duke looked at him through the eyes, and Squall felt Duke entering his mind. 
    
    "D-Duke?" Squall said. 
    
    "This is where my road has ended Squall." Duke said in Squall's mind. 
    
    "W-what's this?" 
    
    "I have the gift, to enter the minds of people that open their minds to me. Thank you 
    
    for allowing me to know you Squall and opening your mind to me, but my time has 
    
    come." 
    
    "N-no! You can't just die!!" 
    
    "Oh, yes I can. Everyone must, even the immortals. But, you have to live now, for the 
    
    sake of Galbadia. I know I've created you many questions now, but it is better they 
    
    remain questions without answers. Go, get out of here Squall, there's nothing you can 
    
    do for me." 
    
    "N-no! Duke!" Squall said, as he regained hold of himself again. Duke was dead, and 
    
    a troop was approaching him. 
    
    Determined, he left Duke's body behind, and ran out of the doors ahead of him. The 
    
    guards pursued him, and the Ragnarok and the others were flying above, with the 
    
    entrance door open and Zell and Vermillion yelling at him. 
    
    Squall couldn't jump up, cause Quistis had to gain height as the soldiers fired at the 
    
    aircraft. So, he ran, and then a crazy idea hit him. He darted straight to the cliff. The 
    
    sea splashed under it, and the waves somehow promised safety. Squall quickly passed 
    
    his Gunblade to his belt, and jumped. He stretched out his hands with a cry of 
    
    triumph, and a wild smile on his face. Bullets flew by him, but he just laughed…He 
    
    stretched his arms over his head as he reached the water surface, and dived in the blue 
    
    with a loud splash. 
    
    He swam underwater for a little, and got his head out a little further, and grabbed the 
    
    ladder the guys dropped from the Ragnarok to pull him up. As he went up, he turned 
    
    to the soldiers who stood gasping at the edge of the cliff, and made the 'fuck-you' 
    
    gesture at them with a laugh. 
    
    Once he was up, and Zell and Vermillion pulled him up, Vermillion said: "An 
    
    excellent fall my man! I'd say a 9.5 on the 10 scale, hehe!"
    
    "Where's Duke?" Irvine asked him. 
    
    "He didn't make it…" Squall replied, taking the towel Zell gave him. He preferred not 
    
    to tell the others about Duke's ability. "They shot him on the back. I tried, but I 
    
    couldn't get him." 
    
    Vermillion cursed and Irvine went blue. "Aw man…that's not cool…" Zell said. 
    
    "Forget about it. We can't do a thing now, and it's no use getting depressed and sad." 
    
    Squall said. 
    
    "How the hell can you be so cruel?" Vermillion asked him. 
    
    "Because I bet my Leonhart Duke is sitting in Heaven and laughing at us mourning 
    
    him when we should be acting." He replied. 
    
    "The hell…I guess you're right." Irvine said. 
    
    "Guys, we're approaching Deling. Get on the bridge! You gotta see this!!" Selphie 
    
    said in the intercom of the Ragnarok and the guys after looking at each other ran to 
    
    the bridge. 
    
    "Oh man! OH FUCKING MAN!!" Zell said with a wide smile. 
    
    They flew over the center of Deling, and there were crowds under them, yelling and 
    
    cursing Zelenick. They held banners with quotes against him, and even a puppet of 
    
    the Emperor on a stake. 
    
    "Wo-hoooooo! We did it! The people are fighting him!" Selphie cheered. 
    
    "Yes! Look! Even the soldiers are turning against him!" Quistis said. 
    
    "Look! Aircrafts!" Vermillion said, pointing in the horizon. 
    
    "GFT-36 to Ragnarok, please respond." The radio beeped. 
    
    Squall turned it up. 
    
    "Ragnarok here. We're listening GFT-36." He said. 
    
    "Whoa! Didn't think you'd actually respond. I'm Commander Staff from the G-50 
    
    Flight Troop. We're here for support. We should have known that behind this 
    
    revolution were the SeeDs! Glad to work with ya!" Staff said. 
    
    "Pleasure to be with you Commander Staff. Didn't think the army would be on our 
    
    side." Squall said. 
    
    "Who are you?" Staff asked. 
    
    "I'm Squall Leonhart." 
    
    "Oh, so it's you! I thought you were dead. Keep contact, I'm going to connect you 
    
    with the Head General." Staff said. 
    
    A moment of pause. 
    
    "This is General Caraway…" 
    
    "S-sir!" Squall said surprised. "You're alright?" 
    
    "Yes Squall, thanks to you. Right after your message on TV, the soldiers took down 
    
    Zelenick's General in no time, and called me up as the rightful General. I'm glad to 
    
    hear you Squall. Please hurry, you haven't got much time. Rinoa may be in danger." 
    
    "Don't worry Sir. Rinoa will be safe. My friends are gonna go get her now." 
    
    "What about you? You're going to the colosseum? Squall, that's insanity. Zelenick is a 
    
    very good fighter." 
    
    "That's ok, I've been looking forward to a worthy opponent." 
    
    "I wish you best of luck." 
    
    Squall closed the radio, and Selphie flew to the colosseum. They dropped Squall off 
    
    there, and they headed for the Palace. 
    
    "It's payback time." Squall thought and put on his necklace. He took his Leonhart at 
    
    hand, and ran in the colosseum. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Getting into the Palace was easier than they thought. The people had gathered outside 
    
    the palace, and the guards on the roof didn't oppose them. On the contrary, they 
    
    helped them, warning them that Zelenick's mercenaries were guarding Rinoa, Remus 
    
    and a few more from the servants who were locked up in the dungeons. They asked 
    
    them to hurry, as Zelenick had ordered some scientists to remove Rinoa's Sorcery 
    
    powers. They got into the palace, and fought their pretty long way to the dungeons.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V
    
    "Whew! I guess the story is almost over huh?" Boko said. 
    
    "Yes, but the most exciting is yet to come!" Angelo assured the little Chocobo. 
    
    " I can't quite believe all this time we're the companions of a family of heroes, and 
    
    yet we never really tried to be worthy of them. That sucks, if you want my opinion." 
    
    Lotar said. 
    
    "Actually, the masters don't want you too. They've been quite fed up with all this 
    
    heroic life and all, and they want a normal family. 'Normal'…when the lady is a 
    
    Sorceress, and the master the greatest warrior of this planet. But, still they make the 
    
    most beautiful family." TK said. 
    
    "I know why! I know! It's their love right!? Right?!" Boko bawled. 
    
    "Yeah, that's it. I'm glad you understand Boko, how much this love affects us, and 
    
    the humans we love." Angelo said. "Love is an important thing, even if you don't 
    
    realize when it hits you." 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "Yaaaa! Take this you fart bags!" Zell yelled out as he picked up a mercenary and 
    
    threw him with ease on three others. 
    
    Quistis whipped about, and Selphie broke noses and faces with her nunchaku. Irvine fired like frenzy, looking a bit like Clint Eastwood and Vermillion opened gaps in the lines of the mercenaries with his war axe. 
    
    They had almost reached the dungeons, and they had encountered the troop they were 
    
    fighting. 
    
    Through the ruckus, Quistis heard Rinoa's shriek. "R-Rinoa!" she thought. She tapped 
    
    Selphie on the shoulder, and nodded her to follow, and both girls ran past the troops, 
    
    leaving it to the three guys who were doing fine, since they called on Bahamut for 
    
    help, and darted down the hall. They went pass a guard who was snoozing, and 
    
    knocked him off with a blow, and casting Firaga, they knocked down the door of the 
    
    cell Rinoa was kept in. 
    
    She was tied up on the wall, and the big machine that was going to extract her powers 
    
    was on, but Remus had bought them some time. He's sprung up on the man using the 
    
    machine, and had bitten his index finger so hard the bone had broke, and he was now 
    
    hanging on his face, while Angelo was cutting his ass of him with his teeth snarling. 
    
    Quistis and Selphie went to Remus' rescue, and held the man against the wall, to 
    
    force him de-activate the machine. 
    
    "I said, de-activate it!" Quistis ordered. 
    
    "NO!!!" the man roared back, trying to free himself from the two girls. 
    
    Angelo took up again. He attacked and bit the man where-it-hurts-men-most, and the 
    
    man was immediately paralyzed and let little, illegible sounds, while Angelo growled. 
    
    "Get him off me…please…" the man begged. 
    
    "De-activate the machine first." Quistis demanded. 
    
    "Or Angelo here will cut your…mojo off!" Selphie added. 
    
    Being in such a tight situation, the man told Quistis how to de-active the machine, and 
    
    with Remus got Rinoa off the wall. She was exhausted, but she was much better once 
    
    the Odine bracelet was cut off with a pence. 
    
    "Selphie! Quisty! My God!" Rinoa said in tears and hugged both girls. "I thought you 
    
    were all dead!" 
    
    Quistis hugged her back with tenderness, and Selphie squeezed her tightly. The three 
    
    guys came in, victorious.
    
     "Yeeeeee-haaaa! The Palace fell to us!" Irvine shouted. 
    
    "Irvine! Zell!" Rinoa shrieked happy and hugged the two guys. Zell and Irvine 
    
    blushed but they were happy to see her. 
    
    Vermillion introduced himself. "Vermillion O' Flaherty, doctor and gladiator, at your 
    
    services." He said with a slight, polite bow before Rinoa. "I'm also a buddy of 
    
    Squall's."
    
    "Oh…pleasure to meet you." Rinoa said. 
    
    Quistis put her hand on Rinoa's shoulder. "Let's better run to the colosseum, before 
    
    your boyfriend flushes his head down the toilet…" she said. 
    
    Rinoa then remembered Squall. "Squall…Oh, hurry! Let's get out of here! Let's go to 
    
    Squall!" she said panicky. 
    
    They all ran out of the dungeon hall, as fast as they could, to get to the coloseum to 
    
    save Squall.
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Squall waited on the seats of the stadium, for his opponent. He waited, like a lion 
    
    stalking it's pray under the hot savannah sun. He waited under the cool breeze of the 
    
    late evening. He didn't know Zelenick had prepared a sinister plan. 
    
    He only heard a slight sound and then felt something like a needle plunge on the back 
    
    of his neck. He let a cry and put his hand there. He pulled a small dart. A thought 
    
    darted through his mind. His fear found justice when he heard his offender's voice. 
    
    "That poison will kill you during the battle with the Emperor. You'll lose. Nothing 
    
    can save you. It's Demsticalinon. Now you'll pay." 
    
    "Cat…" Squall said. He jumped up and before she could react, he gripper her wrist, 
    
    and held it tight. "You're a traitor." He told her.
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "T-that bitch!!!" Boko yelled. 
    
    Lotar was afraid TK would stop, so he put his big paw on the Chicobo's beak to shut 
    
    it. "Keep goin'." he said.
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    She smiled under her hood, and dropped her blowing cane. 
    
    "Maybe…but I'm also a lover." 
    
    "Zelenick's…I understand." Squall told her. 
    
    "You'll pay for rejecting me cutie face." She teased him. 
    
    "You like playing with lives." He said coldly. "You disgust me." Before she could 
    
    react, Squall pulled a dagger out of his belt and cut her throat with a terrifying sound. 
    
    The blood stained his chest, but his eyes and face were cold. 
    
    Cat's eyes peeled open, she held her cut throat with both hands, and fell to her knees, 
    
    and let chocking sounds. She then fell face down, dead. 
    
    Squall put the dagger in it's case, and was now concerned about the poison in his 
    
    system. 
    
    Demsticalinon was a powerful but slow poison, and would kill him slowly, like Cat 
    
    had promised. He had attended a few medicine seminaries back in Garden, but the 
    
    answer to his problem was given by Vermillion. Vermillion had once told him about a 
    
    way to slow down the poison and weaken it, by using the poison of another animal: 
    
    the black necked cobra, the deadliest snake in the world. However, it's poison would 
    
    counter effect with the Demsticalinon and slow down the effect. However, it didn't 
    
    stop the poison from killing the victim. 
    
    Squall didn't find it hard to get to the nest of a black-necked cobra he had found the 
    
    other day. He made the snake come out, and caught it. He forced it to bite his arm. 
    
    Then he threw the serpent away from him. He groaned, but went back to the seats, 
    
    waiting for Zelenick, counting the minutes of life he had left. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "Holy shit, ho-ly shit! Don't tell me Master fought like that?! Under the effect of two 
    
    poisons!?" Lotar now exploded. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "I came Leonhart! Come face me!" Zelenick roared in the arena, holding a h-u-g-e, 
    
    two hand Grand Sword.
    
    "You're late Zelenick." Squall replied calmly up from the seats around the arena. He 
    
    jumped with grace down in the arena, landing perfectly, and stood before Zelenick. 
    
    He drew out his Leonhart, and stared at his hated opponent with rage. Despite the 
    
    poison, he was perfectly focused. 
    
    Zelenick felt a slight shiver up and down his spine, and his hair rose a bit from the 
    
    young man's wild eyes. 
    
    _I'm so high, I can hear heaven_
    
    _I'm so high, I can hear heaven_
    
    _Oh but heaven, no heaven_
    
    _Don't hear me _
    
    _And they say that a hero can save us_
    
    _I'm not gonna stand here and wait_
    
    _I'll hold on to the wings of a hero _
    
    _Watchin__' all you fly away.___
    
    __
    
     "You sent an assassin here, your own lover. You knew I'd kill her." 
    
    "I want to be the winner here. And she wasn't of much worth really." Zelenick 
    
    replied. 
    
    "You cheat Zelenick. And cheaters are caught after a bit." Squall said. "It's time for 
    
    your trial Zelenick." 
    
     They hadn't noticed, but the stadium was filling with people; people that held 
    
    banners, and looked at Zelenick with hate, but they didn't speak. They were silent like 
    
    dead in the stadium, as if they were in a court; yes, a supernatural court where the 
    
    judge, the jury and the executioner was no one else by the sword.
    
    _Someone told me_
    
    _Love would've save us_
    
    _But how can that be_
    
    _Look what love gave us_
    
    _A work full of killing and blood-spilling_
    
    _That world never came_
    
    _And they say that a hero can save us_
    
    _I'm not gonna stand here and wait_
    
    _I'll hold on to the wings of a hero _
    
    _Watchin__' all you fly away.___
    
    "You're a fool to think you'll defeat me." Zelenick said. 
    
    "You couldn't do me a thing when I was Jeremiah Zelenick. You couldn't even kill 
    
    me when you sent a whole troop against me. Even the poison doesn't bother me 
    
    much." Squall replied. 
    
    Zelenick's eyes peeled open. "It was you?" 
    
    "Yeah, that was me. And it was me again in that stupid party you threw. I was 
    
    everywhere Zelenick; you saw me, but denied what you saw." 
    
    "You'll die now." 
    
    "Heard that before." 
    
    _Now that the world has an ending_
    
    _It's love that I'm sending to you _
    
    _It's in the love of a hero_
    
    _That's why I fear it won't do _
    
    _And they say that a hero can save us_
    
    _I'm not gonna stand here and wait_
    
    _I'll hold on to the wings of a hero _
    
    _Watchin__'  you__ all fly away._
    
    Zelenick attacked, blinded from his rage. Squall easily dodged the attack, and the 
    
    blade of Zelenick's sword went just inches by his ear. 
    
    "You're losing it Zelenick." Squall told him. "You're losing it, just like another 
    
    person I knew that got drunk from power. Because power can make you drunk."
    
    Zelenick attacked again, and this time, he nearly hit Squall's leg before he drew it 
    
    away from the sword's course. 
    
    "I've had enough of you!" Zelenick roared and summoned a GF! "Tiamat! I summon 
    
    you!" 
    
    The crowd on the stadium squirmed and murmured in fear. 
    
    _And they're watchin' us, watchin' us_
    
    _As we'll all fly away_
    
    _They're watchin' us, they're watchin' us_
    
    _As we'll all fly away, yeah…_
    
    _They're watching us…(watching us…) _
    
    _As we'll all fly away… **___
    
    __
    
    "Tiamat eh? Like I care. I've defeated her…in the future." Squall thought. 
    
    The sinister dragon shaped GF came down from the sky like Bahamut did. It prepared 
    
    its Dark Flare (D-A-R-K F-L-A-R-E), but Squall had already unleashed his 
    
    Renzokuken. He attacked Tiamat with rage. He slashed and pierced, ignoring the 
    
    quickening effect of the poison. 
    
    He finished the combo of five strikes with four trigger pulls and unleashed the Fated 
    
    Circle. He jumped up in the air, swirled the Leonhart around him, releasing a burst of 
    
    energy that demolished the ground around Tiamat damaging her. Since she was now 
    
    weaker, she couldn't resist and vanquished. 
    
    Squall back stepped panting. The poison started to affect him; he couldn't see clearly, 
    
    and the Gunblade grew heavier in his hands. Zelenick attacked again, and Squall 
    
    bounced off the Sword with his Gunblade to deliver a punch with his free hand on 
    
    Zelenick's face. 
    
    Zelenick back stepped and staggered. Squall groaned and knelt. He pressed his hand 
    
    on his chest. His heart ached, because of the poison, and he felt dizzy. Zelenick 
    
    attacked again, but Squall hadn't given up yet. As Zelenick closed in, he got up, and 
    
    grabbing Zelenick's hands his one, he cut a wound on Zelenick's stomach, making 
    
    him drop his weapon and fall down. 
    
    "As you saw…it was…very easy…even if I was poisoned." Squall said. He staggered 
    
    away from the fallen, groaning Zelenick, and turned to the silent crowd, speaking with 
    
    a 'cracked' voice. 
    
    "People of Galbadia! Today is the first day of your freedom, the freedom you chose! 
    
    There will be a short term government, with General Caraway as temporary President, 
    
    until you have elections and choose your own leaders!…" he said. 
    
    The crowd cheered, and just then, Rinoa, followed by the others came into the 
    
    Imperial booth, only to see Zelenick get up and attack Squall with his last power, 
    
    using a short sword. Despite his dizziness, Squall knew it, turned in time and slashed 
    
    Zelenick, killing him. 
    
    "Squall!!!!!!" Rinoa shrieked. 
    
    He turned, the crowd silenced, and then he fell, his eyes starring up, and fell heavily 
    
    on his back, just as Rinoa teleported herself next to him. She knelt by him and lifted 
    
    his head in her lap. 
    
    "Squall…she said. 
    
    "I…I'll…" he couldn't continue, and closed his eyes. 
    
    "GET A DOCTOR!! HE'S STILL ALIVE!!!" Rinoa shouted and her voice echoed in 
    
    the colosseum, and sounded as if it echoed throughout the whole world. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    Squall opened is eyes, and he was floating naked in some sort of cloudy liquid that 
    
    had a blueish-grey color. 
    
    "What the…? Where am I?" he thought. 
    
    "Well, didn't think I'd see ya so soon Squall." someone said. 
    
    "DUKE!?!?!" Squall bawled and saw the black man take shape before him. Unlike 
    
    him, Duke was standing on a solid-like surface, and wore a neat white suit and white 
    
    hat, and smocked a cigar. 
    
    "W-where Am I? Am I dead?" Squall asked overcoming the shock. 
    
    Duke giggled. "Nah, you ain't dead…" he said. He spoke, and that made Squall 
    
    shiver. "If death was so shitty, I wouldn't look so fine, would I?" 
    
    "No…" Squall gasped like stupid.
    
    "You're floating between life and death actually." Duke said and threw away his 
    
    cigar. 
    
    Squall kept floating and gasping like stupid. He must have looked so funny that Duke 
    
    laughed. "Man, if I was a girl I'd have wooed you…hahaha…" Then he got serious 
    
    again. "Listen kid, there's a seat for you in Heaven, with Him, and us rest Heaven-
    
    dwellers. It's up to you." 
    
    Then Squall found himself dressed up in a white pair of cotton trousers and a white, 
    
    sleeveless cotton shirt. 
    
    "Well, you just died. But the doc's down at earth are trying to get you back. So, what 
    
    do you want?" 
    
    "I…I don't know…" Squall stuttered. 
    
    "I do." A woman said. Raine stepped in the scene, as if coming from behind a curtain.
    
    "…M-mom?" Squall gasped. 
    
    Raine smiled. "I've waited long to hear that." She said. She wore a long white dress, 
    
    and looked beautiful. "M'am…" Duke said and taking off his hat, and bowed. 
    
    "I've waited so long to see you from close." She said. 
    
    "Mom…" Squall said. He began crying. He wasn't the teenager anymore, the fighter. 
    
    He was a 5-year-old Squall, and he cried. 
    
    Raine knelt by him. "I know Squall." She said and hugged her son. Squall could 
    
    actually fell his mother, and cried worse. 
    
    "I missed you mom." 
    
    "I know…" 
    
    "I don't wanna leave." 
    
    "Oh, but you have to." Raine backed off a bit and looked at Squall. "You have to. I 
    
    know that as much as you'd wish to stay with me, there are still people who need you. 
    
    Your father first of all. You know how much I love you and your father. I don't want 
    
    Laguna to be alone. He needs somebody near him, someone to remind him things 
    
    aren't over. And that's you. Also, Rinoa needs you; she needs you more than anyone. 
    
    You are her knight, but above all, you're the one that'll wait for her. Always wait for 
    
    her…" 
    
    Squall was now the adult, the grown up teenager, the fighter…the lover. He thought 
    
    of Rinoa, and cried again. Tears dropped out of his eyes.
    
    "I wish…I wish I could be here…and back on earth at the same time…" he said. 
    
    "That will happen, eventually. But not now." Raine said. "Rinoa loves you too 
    
    strongly for you to stay here. She'll always pull you back to her, and you can't keep 
    
    on like that." 
    
    "But…" 
    
    "Stay if you want. But you'll never know what happened if you left." 
    
    "I'm going back." 
    
    The light blinded him…
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    His closed eyes smarted from the light. He regained his consciousness. He opened his 
    
    eyes, and groaned. He was alive. 
    
    "Squall?" Rinoa whispered. She saw his opened eyes, and gasped, then held his hand 
    
    in hers. "I'm so grateful you're alive…I was praying all night." 
    
    "Rinoa…" he said and sat up a bit. He hugged her. "Thank you."
    
    "Why do you thank me? You saved Galbadia and saved me…again." She said. 
    
    "Thank you for not letting me die." 
    
    "Oh Squall…" 
    
    He didn't let her continue. He kissed her, and embraced her. It was so long since he'd 
    
    last held her so close to him, he thought he'd never let go of her. But, he did, and they 
    
    looked at each other and a smile crept up on their faces. 
    
    "You look cute like this…just a sheet over you…" Rinoa said, and Squall laughed. 
    
    "You are actually amazing. You can make me smile even when I think I'll never 
    
    smile again." He said. 
    
    "I'm glad about that." She said. She held in her hand the hand on which he wore her 
    
    ring. "Remus said this was too tight on you. It is. The docs couldn't get it off you." 
    
    Squall giggled. "Could you? It's killing me." 
    
    Rinoa smiled, and pulled the ring off his finger easily. There was a red mark around 
    
    his finger, where the ring had rested for so long. 
    
    "How'd you do that?" he asked. 
    
    "Magic…" Rinoa said and swirled her finger in the air. 
    
    "…Damn, you're beautiful." He said and kissed her again. 
    
    "…a-HEM!" someone coughed, and both turned in a hurry, blushed. 
    
    "Dad!" Squall said with a pleasant surprise, seeing his father stand on the doorstep. 
    
    "Don't you two think you should leave that for later?" Laguna giggled, and went by 
    
    his son. "I'm glad you're alright…" he said and hugged his son. 
    
    "I'm glad to see you too." Squall replied. 
    
    Rinoa was happy to see them both together and smiling. 
    
    "I dunno if you want to hear this…but the rest are waiting for you outside. Now, 
    
    Rinoa, get out and let him get dressed, unless he feels too weak yet, and needs you to 
    
    dress him up, Hahahaha! Ouch!" Laguna laughed and Squall threw his pillow at him 
    
    with a wide smile, and a blush that was identical to the one that has flashing on 
    
    Rinoa's face, as she retreated to the door. 
    
    Laguna followed her, holding his stomach from laughing, while Squall was getting 
    
    dressed, laughing out loud. He got out of the room, and followed the other two to 
    
    where the others were waiting. 
    
    "Yahoo! There he is!" Zell shouted. They were all happy to see him all right, and each 
    
    of them congratulated him for his feat of freeing Galbadia. Angelo jumped up on him 
    
    and licked his face like frenzy, happy to see him again. Even Remus was around. He 
    
    was glad to see his friend again. And Squall was happy to see him. 
    
    "We two have a deal, don't you forget that." He told the young boy. 
    
    Laguna and Caraway were both happy to see the friends re-joined and happy. They 
    
    looked at each other. 
    
    "Ahem…guys…" Laguna said and they all went a bit quiet. "I know this might not 
    
    what you wanna hear, but there's two legions of reporters and journalists downstairs 
    
    at the entrance of the hospital waiting for you guys. What should I do?" 
    
    "The Ragnarok is at the back…" Caraway said, supposedly consequently. 
    
    They all looked at each other. 
    
    "I'm sure you'll find a good speech to tell them Dad…" Squall told to Laguna. 
    
    Laguna nodded and giggled. "Get the hell outta here, before they barge in looking for 
    
    you all." 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "Heheheheh, Master never really liked journalists!" Boko commented. 
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    They all ran to the back of the hospital, but Squall and Vermillion stayed behind. 
    
    "Hey, Vermillion, aren't you coming along?" Squall asked him. 
    
    Vermillion shook his head. "Nah, I'm goin' back to Winhill. My wife and son are still 
    
    alive, and I'm goin' back to them. But, I'm never gonna forget you…or any of your 
    
    friends." 
    
    Squall smiled he understood. "I understand Vermillion. But, I'll be seeing you 
    
    around." 
    
    The two men shook hands. "Where'll you be?" Vermillion asked. 
    
    "You know." 
    
    "Oh, I get it; the Garden of the Heroes…" he meant Balamb Garden. 
    
     "Bye Vermillion." Squall said and ran off to catch up the others, while Vermillion 
    
    watched him, and thought how much that guy had changed the world around them. He 
    
    smiled and shook his head. They'd probably never know why. 
    
    The Ragnarok took off, with the gang in it and heading for a club in Timber they 
    
    loved, ran by Zone and Watts. They flew over the city of Deling, which was 
    
    celebrating the new days of freedom that came. 
    
    Laguna, Caraway, Biggs and Wedge were in front of the hospital and looked up at the 
    
    aircraft that flew above them. 
    
    "Well, I'd like to know what we're gonna say to the journalists now…" Biggs said.
    
    "…I say we get outta here ourselves." Laguna said. 
    
    "That's a great idea Laguna." Caraway said. 
    
    The four men left off secretly, leaving the swarm of the reporters waiting in total vein.
    
    ~*~*~*~
    
    "Hahaha, that was very nice of them!" Lotar laughed. 
    
    "So, I guess the story ends here?" Boko asked. 
    
    "Yes…and no. This story actually continues till today." Angelo said. 
    
    Just then, the door opened, and Rinoa and Squall were standing on the doorstep. 
    
    "Ruff! Ruff!" Angelo barked and went over to Rinoa to cuddle. 
    
    "Welcome home Master." TK said. 
    
    "Khew! Khew! KHEW!" Boko twirped and hopped up and down. 
    
    "Grrr!…Grrrrr!" Lotar growled and rubbed himself on Squall's legs like a cat. 
    
    "Hahahaha…we're glad to see you guys too." Squall said. 
    
    "Dad…I'm sleepy…" a little boy between the couple said after hugging Boko. 
    
    "Oh, I have to phone Quistis…" Rinoa said. 
    
    Squall smiled. "Go ahead, I'll put Julian to bed…" he said. 
    
    Rinoa smiled at him, and nodded. 
    
    Squall picked up his son, and carried him to his room, upstairs, followed by Boko and 
    
    Lotar. He lay his son in his bed, and tucked him in. The little child had already 
    
    drooped off. Squall looked at him with love, and couldn't hold back a light giggle. 
    
    The little bugger…he looked a lot like his mom, the same, jet-black hair, the same 
    
    facial expression, and the same characteristics; only in a male version of them. But, he 
    
    had Squall's eyes and complexion. He was a handsome child. But, above all, Rinoa 
    
    claimed her boy had his dad's volcanic personality. 
    
    "Goodnight Julian." Squall said and kissed his son goodnight. 
    
    The boy squirmed. Boko and Lotar were dozing off on the bed's feet. Squall got out 
    
    of the room quietly, and closed the door behind him. He went downstairs silently, and 
    
    went to the balcony, to Rinoa, passing in front of TK and Angelo. 
    
    They looked at each other, and the dog and the robot giggled. 

-----THE END!!!!------ (Finally!)

**Edit from 'Hero' by Chad Kroeger feat. Josey Scott, from the 'Spider-Man' OST


End file.
